


The Way We Become Family

by assemble05



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Abuse, Belonging, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assemble05/pseuds/assemble05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper hires someone to help her with SI and keeping the Avengers in line. They all help each other out and grow.  Most importantly, they help teach their new friend how to live again and let people in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony's In Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time letting someone other than myself read what I write. Feel free to leave comments about this story (nice and constructive, not mean please).
> 
> I've also been deciding for a month to post this or not. I just decided to do it and give it a shot and see what happens. Things may change like the relationships and what not but lets see what people think.

"Tony!"

The loud rock music immediately stopped and all he could hear was the clack of heels against the hard floor. Shit. What the hell did he do now.

"Tony we need to talk about how this is ridiculous!"

Tony pushed the goggles up from his eyes and stared at Pepper. "Whatever do you mean darling."

Pepper stopped and stared at him. "Tony, you can't keep calling me for stupid things!"

"No more coffee is not a laughing matter Pep! And I certainly can't tear myself away from this.  And aren’t you my assistant or something" waving his hands at all the holograms, tools, and metal parts around him.

"No Tony I haven’t been your assistant since YOU made me CEO of the company you couldn’t run! I really can’t take it! No more! I'm going to hire someone to help me because I am not doing this again. You called me in the middle of a board meeting making it sound like you we're dying!"

Tony smiles wide, showing his white teeth. "But I am dying. No coffee. Tragic way to go. Especially since you know I fight aliens and monsters and robots."

Pepper just sighs and hands him the coffee. She seriously needed help. Not only does she help Tony with...well everything, she also does a lot for the Avengers as a whole. She turns and starts walking out, yelling over her shoulder "I mean it Tony! Hiring help!"

Tony turns back to what he was working on, rolls his eyes and waves at Pepper's back. "Yes sweetheart whatever you say." He hears the doors to his lab hiss close and puts his goggles back on. Was he really that bad? Ok yeah he was. He'll admit it to himself. Just not to anyone else. He almost didn’t get onto the Avengers because he was that bad, according to Natasha.  He just shrugged to himself.

"Music JARVIS!" The loud music starts blaring again and he goes back to work.

<\------------<<<<

Back at SI Pepper calls Coulson.

"Hey Phil what do you think about me hiring help for myself? He called me in the middle of a board meeting, acting like he was dying because he ran out of coffee! Coffee! Phil I can't keep doing this! Then he has me doing everything for the Avengers when you're not around. Sometimes when you are around!  Mind you, while also running his company.  He actually asked me today if I was still his assistant." She covered her eyes with her hand and leaned back into her chair.

Coulson smiled slightly listening to Pepper at his desk at SHIELD. He didn't mind when she called him to rant about the genius. Or madman.  Depended on his mood that week or who you were talking to. She didn't have anyone to rant and vent to. Frankly he has come very close a few times to giving her his taser to get some time off. He always wondered if she would really use it.

"Well you know how he gets if he has no coffee. It is a life or death situation. For everyone." Phil sighed. "But if you feel you need extra help then do it. We could always use an extra hand with these adult children. Maybe I could get a vacation for once. You too."

Pepper smiled. "Thanks for listening Phil. And yes you should get a vacation. I'll start looking for someone and bring them by at the end of the week. I'll make sure they're good, capable."

They talked a little while longer. When she finally hung up the phone she went right to work finding another her. Not there could be another her out there. She was surprised Tony never thought about cloning her. He didn't need anymore ideas though. She needed someone who could at least keep up with her and everyone else.

Coulson had to agree with Pepper. They were all overworked. It took a lot keeping the Avengers in line. Ok well not all of them. Mostly just Tony and Clint. Sometimes Thor. Poor Pepper just mostly dealt with Tony but that could more than enough. He couldn't remember the last time she had a vacation. Or didn't have an Avenger to look after. Yes, someone new to help spread everything out could be helpful. 

 


	2. The New Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen's first day. Slight shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated the chapter before and I still hated it. So I combined two together to form something better hopefully. (3/8/13)

It was the beginning of June and everything was so hot. That was Pepper's first annoyance. Mostly living in Malibu you would think she’d be used to it. At least in Malibu she had the beach to relax on.

Her second was trying to find another her. This was turning out to be harder than she thought. The girls that came through only wanted the job to try and sleep with Tony or were too dumb to even sign a piece of paper. It was so frustrating.

After about four days she was ready to give up. Finally though, her last interview of the day turned out to be the last for the position. After grilling this applicant for over an hour, Pepper felt she finally found the one for the position. The girl was smart, educated, driven, and properly dressed (many girls well…were not because they thought Tony would be in the interview). While she didn't have any experience as an assistant, the girl worked for herself at a point and different positions.  She also had a wit and a sense of humor, which well you needed most of the time.

She offered this girl the job on the spot, which the girl accepted. Her name was Jennifer. As Jennifer left, Pepper breathed a huge sigh of relief. She told Jennifer (or Jen she had stated) to return tomorrow morning at nine am and they would start her training immediately. She sent out texts to all the Avengers and Coulson. She also asked Coulson to send out messages and make sure they were all in the tower tomorrow. Pepper didn't know who was more nervous, herself or Jen.

<\------------<<<

It was Friday afternoon. They had received text messages from Phil saying that at one pm in the shared living room Pepper wanted to speak to them. He also stated that he wanted to speak to them at 12:45 pm and if they were one second late that they would be babysitting the junior agents for a week. It was followed by a text saying to be decently dressed (that was more directed toward Clint than anyone else. And well maybe Tony). Coulson didn't need Jennifer having a mild heart attack on her very first day of work.

At 12:45 they were all there staring at each other in the living room. Everyone was on time, including Tony who was only there to make Steve happy. Steve had made sandwiches for everyone and put them on the coffee table. Everyone grabbed a drink. Not alcoholic as Steve made a point to make. Many times Coulson felt bad for Steve.

Thor was in his armchair with Monjoir by his side. Bruce was in his armchair. On the couch from left to right were Steve, Tony, and Natasha. Clint was perched on the arm of the couch. All were pretty quiet while eating which was a rare occurrence.

They all heard the elevator doors open and Phil came strolling up the hall. He had a folder in his hand open, reading something. He closed it the minute he reached the living room and looked around. Damn. Now he was going to have to find someone else to babysit the junior agents. He opened his mouth to speak but Tony started first.

"Hi handsome. How you doing today?!" Phil just rolled his eyes at Tony. Tony smiled and looked like he was ready to say something else. Steve glared at him.  Phil had to stop this fast.

"So the reason I asked you all here to talk to you is because after Tony's hissy fit earlier this week Pepper has hired another her to not only help her, but also Tony and us as a group."

Again, Tony was the first to speak. "Wait what really?! She was serious? I thought it was another empty threat." They all turned and looked at him. Steve asked first. "What hissy fit?" Tony looked at him and the others and shrugged his shoulders. "I ran out of coffee."

Every one of them rolled their eyes. Figures. Leave it to Tony.

"Personally I would have tazed him. Since however I am prohibited from further tazering Tony because we need his brain that didn't happen. And we all know Pepper is too nice to do something like that. So she is bringing the new Pepper at one to meet everyone. You will be on your best behavior. You will not torture her, literally and figuratively." Phil looked at all of them. He knew one was going to be a smart ass. He was just waiting. He had already ignored the huff from Clint and Natasha about the torture thing.

Thor smiled and said loudly "Well I cannot wait to meet this new Pepper! I hope she enjoys pop tarts!" Everyone smiled and laughed. That broke the tension in the room.

"I for one can't wait to see how far I can push her before she cracks" Clint said smiling that prankster grin. Natasha punched his arm and he toppled to the floor. Steve smiled and said, "I hope she doesn't mind me being behind on things. I bet she will be a great addition to our group." Bruce just nodded and was quiet.

"I bet I can make her crack first. That's my new project. This will be better than torturing the interns at shield! I'm going to find every little bit on her and use it." Tony was rubbing his hands together, already pondering his moves. Clint winked at him and Tony smiled at him. "I knew someone else would join."

They were too busy to realize that right when Tony started talking Pepper walked in with the new her.

"Sorry I was a Preschool teacher for 5 years so it’s going to take a lot to crack me. I also have a master's degree and was in a therapy practice for a few years. Try me." They all turned to look at the voice they didn't recognize. There was Pepper, smiling widely with a girl on her right. Clint and Tony's mouth dropped open and were speechless. Phil couldn't hold back a smile. Finally someone shut them up.

"This, my friends, is Jennifer. You can call her Jen. She will be an extension of me. She will be here when I can't and sometimes when Phil can't. You all can ask her for help or if you need anything. If you ask me for anything I may ask her to do it. She officially starts Monday but I wanted to bring her by ahead of time to meet you all." They all stared at this new girl. She was thin, dressed in a bright red pencil skirt, nude colored heels, and a leopard print blouse.

Tony smiled. No one had shut him down liked that so fast and right when first meeting him, Clint pointed at Jen. "I like this one. Ballsy. She already put Stark in his place. And she's dressed boldly too. I say we keep her." Thor laughed loudly. Jen smiled, looked down at her shoes, blushing slightly. "Thank you."

Steve stood up. "I'm sorry ma'am I think we've forgotten our manners. I'm Steve Rogers." He shook her hand and he sat back down. She had a strong handshake for such a little girl. "It's nice to finally meet you. My grandfather told me war stories about you." Steve smiled at her. Her grandfather really had though. He was handsome. Way better in person than any picture she saw. What until her friends heard about this.

Pepper pointed. "This is Thor. He is from Asgard and spends time there and here." He smiled, stood up and hugged Jen. "It is nice to meet you. Welcome to our home." He let go and she breathed deeply. He practically crushed her in a bear hug. But she strangely felt loved by him immediately. She hadn’t ever had that before.

"This is Tony. You already put him in his place. Thank you for that by the way. He has lots of issues that you'll get to learn fast. I'm sorry ahead of time." Tony smiled mischievously and shook her hand. "I believe you are my new favorite play toy." Jen rolled her eyes. She barely stopped herself from saying something dirty or snarky. She already pushed her luck once.

"This is Natasha. This is Clint. This is Bruce. You already met Phil the other day." Jen shook everyone's hand and stopped at Coulson. "It's good to see you again sir. "

"Wait you already got to meet her. Well that's just not fair. I'm going to be signing her paycheck." Tony made a pouty face. Pepper and Coulson rolled their eyes. "Yes I already met her. I wanted to make sure she would be able to handle all of you."

Tony replied first. "I'd like to see her handle me" as he waggled his eyebrows up and down and winked at her. Clint smiled and gave him a fist bump behind everyone. Pepper sighed. Natasha rolled her eyes. Steve looked at him with a disapproving look and said, "That's no way to talk to a lady Tony."

"You will not handle her Tony keep your hands to yourself. Clint do not encourage him. She will be here Monday morning, 7 am sharp. I am going to show her around to everyone's floors in the tower. You may all go do whatever you plan on doing today." Pepper waved her hand. Jen smiled at all of them. "I'm really happy to meet you all. I'll do my best to help Pepper, Phil and all of you." They both turned toward the elevator but they heard Pepper say, "Hold on quietly" and she was back in the living room again. They all looked at her and she had a serious look on her face. She pointed a finger at Bruce and moved her finger over the air, moving down the line of superheroes as she spoke. "And if any of you torture, prank, or hurt her, I will personally shoot you myself. Got it?!" They all looked a little frightened which made Pepper happy. Natasha smiled. Pepper walked back over to Jen and started rambling about the floor they were on and where they were going. Coulson also followed them to brief her about all of them.

"I like her. She seems nice. And she put Tony in his place. She worth keeping around just for that." Bruce smiled and looked at Tony. "Don't get snarky with me Brucie. I'll lock you out of your lab. Or steal all your tea and hide it. Or interrupt your yoga." Tony never would do any of these things because the big guy would make an appearance but it was fun to tease Bruce sometimes. Especially if Bruce made the first move. Bruce just laughed and stood up "I'm heading to my lab if anyone needs me" and went towards the elevator.

"Aye she seems like a fair lady. But I too must go. I promised fair Jane I would partake in shopping with her." Thor stood, took his hammer and sauntered toward the elevator.

Clint stood up and stretched. "I think I'll go take a nap. That sounds wonderful actually. See you suckers later." Natasha stood up behind him. "I'm going to go read if anyone needs me." They both left, leaving Tony and Steve in the living room.

"I like her. She seems very nice. But I wish you wouldn't talk to her like that Tony. It's not polite." Steve frowned as he stood up, cleaning up everyone's lunch mess.

"What? It's not like she doesn't know who I am. I'm in the paper and tabloids everyday. They write about my fantastic achievements." Tony grinned, following Steve in the kitchen.

"Or your stupid decisions is more like it. Just please Tony be nice to her. She's here to help us. Don't make her crazy like you do to Pepper."

Tony sighed. "Yes mother. I'll try to be nice to her. But I'm not promising here. I'm kind of an ass. All the time. It's my job. Besides we all know if I make fun of you that means I like you. And I already made an inappropriate comment already. She knew what she was getting into."

Steve sighed. Yes he hoped she did know she was getting into.

"Come on strong man. I need your help lifting something in my lab. Bring yourself with me." Steve rolled his eyes and followed Tony to his lab.

\-----

Jen walked into her tiny apartment, closed the door and leaned against it. Finally. It was 8 pm and she was finally home. It was a long day. She threw her keys and bag on the small cabinet next to the door. She kicked her shoes off and strolled over and plopped down on the couch. Not that she had far to walk. It's Manhattan. She lived over by Central Park West and the apartment was about 330 square feet. She could barely afford that.

She was thankful for this new job she wasn't going to deny that. Tired of working to live, she wanted to live to work. It's not that she hated being a teacher. She loved it but got burned out. Same thing with being a therapist. She got burned out listening to everyone's problems. This job was a change. Everyone didn't agree with her to when she decided to quit her job as a therapist. She made really decent money and was part in the practice. She always had a steady stream of clients and was good at what she did. The problem was that in the end she was just tired. She wanted to socialize in her job more and just do a job where she could laugh and even have fun. This job at Stark Industries was the change she needed.

Sure she originally thought when she applied for the assistant position it was to sit behind a desk, answer calls, and get coffee. She never dreamed it would be with Pepper Potts. Or the Avengers. She loved all the Avengers.  Of course she would never tell. She also probably loved them more than a grown adult should ever admit to. She was honored Pepper thought her competent enough to be another her. They were nice. Funny. They seemed genuinely on board with her being around.

Clint and Natasha were a little scary but Pepper said they still scared her sometimes. They meant well though. Bruce was quiet but she had a feeling the other guy wasn't. Thor was overly friendly and she had been warned about his love of pop tarts and crushing hugs. Tony was inappropriate and sarcastic and she loved that. She was just as sarcastic as him and just as brash and she did love it. Of course, yet again, she would never tell him that. Steve was very formal and sweet. He was always her first favorite, and like every other girl, had a major crush on him.  She felt like though her crush would fade once working with him. People are people.

The job was extensive. She had to write down everything because it was so much information. She had seen each of their floors that they lived in. Some were immaculate (like Steve's. Not shocked.) and some were disgusting (like Clint's. Again not shocked). She saw their shared space, and the gym. She had looked through the glass at Bruce and Tony's lab but wasn't allowed in. Pepper had stated that was on their terms, which Jen had understood. They didn't look very safe anyway. She then saw all of Stark Industries, which also just as large as the Avengers tower.

She really liked Pepper. She was very nice and professional. She had a feeling if you got her away from everyone and everything, she would be really fun. She probably had the best stories too. And clothes. Coulson was cool but scary. Jen knew he had good stories too but he probably wouldn't share them. He didn't seem like the type to have a drink and swap stories. He and Pepper told her a lot about all the Avengers. Coulson and Pepper told her enough about them to give her a basic knowledge, but not enough to make judgments or assumptions.  She figured there was a reason to their madness.  Who was she to questions that.

She was never so excited to start a new job. Ever. She also felt like she just jumped the largest roller coaster of her life that had no end point.


	3. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper hires another her. The new hire meets the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is chapter 2!

Monday at 7 am Jen was on the shared floor at the tower. She started poking around in the cabinets for some tea. She didn't drink coffee but loved a good tea. There was a massive amount from all over the world. According to Pepper, Bruce drank only tea. Sometimes Steve did. Jen never knew there were so many. She poured some boiling water in a cup and situated herself at the table. She settled in with the morning paper and started to enjoy her tea. She got to about the fourth page before being interrupted. Very loudly.

"Morning honey bear!"

Jen jumped and yelled "Holy shit" really loud and grabbed her chest over her heart. She turned around and saw Clint in the doorway smiling, wearing boxers and a tank top. Probably had no clean clothes because they're all over his floor. She didn’t know wether to cover her eyes or stare.  She went with stare. Because well, honestly, he was a fucking eyeful. She watched as Clint walked over to the coffee machine.

"Coulson said you liked to sneak up on people. I apologize for swearing. It wasn't professional" Jen said. Her heart was still racing and even though she didn't do anything, she still felt the need to apologize.

"I live with Tony Stark. Every other word out of his mouth is a swear. You're good.” He waved his hand hap hazardly in the air while continuing to stare at the coffee being made. “We hear worse before the end of breakfast from his mouth. You know….when he actually shows up to breakfast." He made his way over to the table and patted her on the shoulder. "Speaking of…JARVIS, is he actually going to make an appearance?"

"Yes Agent Barton.  I believe Captain Rogers is enroute to get him away from his work as we speak."

"What…the…fuck…" Jen looked at the ceiling. Pepper and Coulson both told her about Tony's AI JARVIS. Hearing about it was not the same as experiencing it. So not the same. She looked at Clint, who had a huge smirk on his face and clearly staring at Jen's bewildered look. "Frightening isn't it? Don't worry you'll get used him."

"Agent Barton is correct Ms. Jen. While unnerving at first, you will get used to me. And might I add welcome to our house. If you need any assistance feel free to ask."

"Ummm thanks? I think. And just call me Jen." Seriously though? What the fuck. Talking to someone that didn't actually exist. She didn't even want to know if he actually saw everything that went on around the tower.  She didn’t even live there and thought it was creepy.

Natasha strolled in, grabbed some coffee and joined them at the table. "Morning ladies." She looked at Clint who still looked amused. "You helping her get aquatinted with JARVIS?"

"Ha ha funny Nat. And yes I am. It's the least I can do after scaring the shit out of her." He smiled like a chesire cat. Jen was really starting to think she wasn't going to like Clint. Or maybe she was. She really wanted to. Or at least he was going to drive her crazy.

"Couldn't you have at least put clothes on? I'm sorry you had to see this Jen. He doesn't have manners."

Jen smiled at Natasha and decided to play nice. "Yes he is helping me get acquainted with JARVIS. Yes he scared me. And the clothes thing is whatever. I've seen worse."

It seemed like they were getting ready to ask what worse entailed but Thor and Bruce strolled in together. Jen watched as Bruce made his tea, grabbed some cereal and sat down. Thor followed him out of the kitchen with an armful of pop tart boxes. Oh geez. Jen smiled at both of them. "Good morning Bruce, Thor."

"Good morning Jen." Bruce smiled at her. "I hope they're playing nice" motioning his head towards Clint and Natasha. Clint stuck his tongue out at Bruce.

"Yes fair Jen. I hope this morning has not brought you any trouble. Would you like a pop tart." Thor extended his arm out, holding a box of pop tarts.

"No thank you Thor. Thank you for the offer though, I know they're your favorite."

Steve came in with Tony. They were arguing about something. According to both Pepper and Coulson they both argued a lot and this was normal. "JARVIS coffee please before Tony throws a tantrum. Again."

"Yes right away Captain Rogers. We wouldn't want that would we?" Jen smiled and couldn’t hold back the snicker. Interesting. The AI had a personality.

"Quiet before I disassemble you."

"Empty threats sir."

"Thank you JARVIS." Steve elected to ignore Tony's threat towards his AI. He knew Tony would never do anything to him. It. Steve looked over at the table. "Good morning everyone."

Everyone gave some sort of acknowledgment to Steve. Mostly in waves or snorts.

"Coffee!" Tony's voice rang out from the kitchen. Lord it was like having a small child.

Tony came into the dining room area and sat down with everyone else. "So Jen what do you think about our little island of misfit toys?" He moved his arms out as if he was spreading something. If rolling eyes could make noise, Jen was positive there would have been a symphony at that moment.

"I like it. I..umm..here to see if any of you need anything this morning. Getting acquainted with everyone. I also have to bring you to a meeting today at 10." All of a sudden all that self confidence she had faded away. She had no idea why.

"Dammit that's today?" Tony made a sad face and Jen just sighed. Yup child.

Steve sat down at the table with his juice and an amused look on his face. "Would you like breakfast Jen? I'm going to cook eggs."

"No thank you Steve. I'm all set. That’s very nice of you to offer though." Steve nodded.

"I hope everyone has been nice to you so far and hasn't been causing trouble." He just looked at everyone and they nodded. Clint smiled. Rat bastard.

"It's been real kids but we're going to spar. Jen make sure you get our handsome genius to his meeting." Clint and Natasha rose form the table and Clint winked at Jen. Jen felt her heart skip a beat just a little.  Natasha just pushed him out of the room before he could cause more trouble. Tony blew him a kiss on the way out.

Steve got up and headed into the kitchen to make some eggs for himself and Tony. Bruce got up as well, talking about some sort of experiment that he needed to check on. Thor had gathered all of his empty pop tart boxes (gross, but at least he cleaned up after himself) and also proceeded to leave. That left Tony, Jen and Steve all together. Jen just turned back to her paper, vaguely aware that Tony was studying her closely.

"You know I can get you a tablet for that."

Jen didn't even look up from her paper, she just continued to read and turn the page. "I prefer the old fashion way to read most of the time. You know….actual paper. Actual books." She glanced up at him. She knew he would have something to say.

"You" Tony pointed at Jen "sound just like him" and pointed to the kitchen where Steve was cooking. Jen just smiled and continued reading. She heard Steve place plates on the table and sit down.

"Thanks Spangles."

Jen stopped to watch Tony eat. Pepper and Coulson said that he never ate when he was working. He always ate for Steve though. Usually for Pepper. Jen watched with a slightly horrified look on his face. This was because he was just shoveling the eggs into his mouth. Steve just shook his head.

"You'll have to excuse him. He lacks manners. JARVIS? When was the last time Tony ate?"

"You mean a meal other than coffee and energy bars? Approximatly 47 hours ago. In the same time span he has slept six hours and forty minutes in the forms of short naps on his desk, cot or couch."

"Traitor" was the only response Tony could manage with a mouthful of eggs. Steve just motioned toward the ceiling with a look on his face that said "see".

Jen looked at her watch. It was now 8:30 and Tony looked like he hadn't seen a shower in a couple days. Or sleep. She also guessed if she got close enough it would also smell like it too. Gross. He was going to need all the time in the world. She really wished he would finish eating so he could get ready. She knew he didn’t have time for a good sleep.  She wondered if drugging him after the meeting was frowned upon.

Probably not.

"So…the papers are going to talk you know. Pretty girl like you. Walking around with me. All kids of things will be printed." Jen rolled her eyes and Tony winked.

"Probably no worse than what they've already written about you. Come on we need to get you ready for your meeting. You love being late and I'm always fifteen minutes early everywhere. Match made in heaven. Say goodbye hot stuff." Jen grabbed Tony's elbow and empty plate and steered him away from the table. He managed to grab his coffee with his hand attached to his unoccupied arm. She waved to Steve as they left.

Steve watched them go and let out a huff of laughter. He liked Jen. She seemed to get along with everyone well. She had a lot of sass, the same thing he had loved about Peggy. He had finished his breakfast but started to have his thoughts drift off to those he lost.

Coulson came in the room and looked around. "Where is everyone?" Steve looked around. He knew he was alone but unaware of how long he sat there daydreaming.

"Clint and Natasha went to spar. Bruce is in his lab as usual. Thor is somewhere around here. Jen is getting Tony ready for a meeting."

"How's she doing anyway? She quit yet?"

Steve laughed. "Not yet. We'll see what her day babysitting Stark does for her."

Coulson shuddered. "I'd quit after that day."

<\----------<<

Jen waited patiently for Tony to take his shower. Patiently as in she kept glancing at her watch to keep track of time. He finally emerged from his shower wearing just a towel around his waist and was using another one to dry his hair. Jen covered her eyes. What is it with these guys and lack of clothes?

"Really Stark?" Jen sighed. She knew he was testing to see how far he could push her buttons.

"What's the matter? Are you like Steve? Do sexy things make you embarrassed?" Jen looked at him and he waggled his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes. Again. She should start keeping track. She walked over to him and shoved his clothes into his hands.

"Get dressed would you. You will not make me late. And no sexy things do not embarrass me. And don't make fun of Steve for being modest and polite. Maybe you should take a lesson from him."

He started getting dressed and smirked. "Can't teach an old dog new tricks my girl. I can put on one hell of a show. Want to see?" He put his hands on his hips and stood facing her. Oh god. At least he was mostly dressed. He at least put pants on. Progress (which is sad that putting pants on was progress. Poor Pepper).

"I watch TMZ. I've seen…along with millions in the world, what kind of show you can put on.”

"See, you're interested."

Jen gave an exasperated sigh. No wonder Pepper wanted to kick him sometimes. "No Tony I'm not so put on your damn clothes and lets go! And also, you can totally teach an old dog new tricks, it just takes a whole hell of a lot longer."

He laughed and pointed at her. "I like you. You're kind of like Pepper. You don't take my shit and don't fall into anything. I like it. I also don't like it. I was hoping I could get over on you easier than her. And also, don't call me Stark. That was my father. Although Steve calls me that when he's mad at me which is very often."

"Good then I'll follow his lead and only use it when I'm mad at you. Let's go…Stark." She handed him his tie, then shoes, and his watch. He managed to get both shoes on before she shoved him out the door. She was not giving him time to change his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	4. New Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen gets an assignment from Coulson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at dinner. I found it amusing. You may or may not agree with me.
> 
> (edited 5/31/14)

Days turned into weeks and soon Jen had been there for a month. She wasn't thrilled that she hadn't done much in her first month. The only thing she was for that month was Tony's bonified babysitter, making sure he got where he needed to go. Which, yeah, in itself was a tough job half the time.  The Avengers hadn't even fought any evil in that month. It was a hot July. It was as if the evil of the world said "Screw it, we're going to hide in our secret labs doing secret evil things in our air conditioning". She was starting to get antsy. She wanted something else to do other than babysit Stark. Hell, she'd take babysitting Barton to get a change of scenery. She would never say that to Coulson, or anyone else for that matter, because she knew he would take her up on the offer.

Coulson must have noticed, or at least sensed, that she was getting antsy. He called her into SHIELD to his office. Wow what a place this was. Although she didn't like how everyone basically wore the same uniform. Jen wasn't a big fan of conformity. She found Coulson's office with the help of another agent in the area. She knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Jen went in and Coulson motioned to the chair in front of his desk without looking up from his paper work. His large pile of paperwork. She glanced around the office and even though there was a ton of papers on the desk, it still was just like him. Immaculate. She inwardly made it a mission to get him frazzled or blush or something. Sometimes she wondered if he was a robot SHIELD made. Although she totally notice the vintage Captain America poster on the wall.

"Please sit Jen." All of a sudden as she sat, she felt like she had got caught doing something wrong and was sent to the principle's office.

"Now I know you haven't done much so far in your month here. Frankly all of us haven't had much to do other than paperwork. I can tell you're getting antsy and don't try to deny it, I can see it. But lucky for you something has now come up that you can take care of instead of me for once. Or Pepper." He handed her a folder.

"Here is all the information. The Avengers are doing photo shoots this week. This has now become your job and problem. Not mine. You must get them to their shoot for 1 pm on their designated day. They've all been told about this. Barton and Stark will give you the mot problem and lucky for you, Barton is today. Please also remind Thor to keep his clothes on this time. If you have any questions you may call myself or Pepper." She nodded and didn't even ask about Thor. She didn't want to know. At that moment she also noticed that Coulson never looked up once from his paper work until this point right now.

"Any questions?"

Jen shook her head. "No, I think I'm good. Wait. Does this start today?"

"Yes. Like I said 1 pm every day this week. Its now 10 am. I informed Clint at 7 am about the shoot and his response was 'Good I have a head start to hide in the tower and she can come find me'."

"Dammit Clint." Jen immediately jumped up and grabbed her bag. She started running towards the door. She knew Barton would not make this easy for her. At all. She went from being bored to being in a nightmare.

"Good luck." Coulson said loudly watching her zip out the door and around the corner. He could hear the quick clack of her heels on the tile floor in the hallway and was impressed by how fast she was running. He smiled watching her go, something he rarely did except in private. As much as he wanted to smack Barton in the head (which was often and usually wound up doing anyway), a part of him found this torture on someone else amusing. He turned back to his paper work on his desk, wondering how long it would take her to find him. It was a large tower. His bet was that she would call at 12:30 in hysterics because she couldn't find him and needed help. He also debated on if she did call, would he even answer?


	5. Clint is a Giant Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint is a giant child. No surprise.

Jen made it to the tower in record time. She knew this wasn't going to be easy. She immediately went to his floor. She highly doubted that he would be that obvious but she figured give it a try. She also doubted that he would stay in one place for very long either. And she really hoped he wasn't on the roof of the opposite building watching her with binoculars through the windows. She turned his floor upside down. She looked under every couch, chair closet, blanket, and cabinet. Nothing.

She went to each person's floor and turned them upside down without making a mess. Nothing. She even went to the laundry room, not that Clint even knew there was a laundry room in the tower. Nothing. She finally went to the shared floor and stood in the middle of the entertainment room. She put her hands on her hips and looked around.

"If I was a child with incredible skills where would I hide?"

She heard a snort behind her and turned to see Natasha standing there. "Somewhere obscure. And you think he has incredible skills? That's cute." Jen noticed Natasha had an amused look on her face. Jen sighed.

"He has a photo shoot today at one and I can't find him. You wouldn't know where he is do you?" Jen had a feeling even if Natasha knew, she wouldn't tell. Well no thats a lie. Jen knew if Clint had pissed Natasha off enough she would rat him out in a blink of an eye. Didn't seem like he did.

Natasha studied her fingernails intently. "Nope." She threw Jen a smile and walked away.

"God dammit." She muttered 

>>\--------->

She finally found him. She had gone back over all the floors again in case he switched spots. She went to the training room floor the last because why would he be there. That was as obvious as hiding on his own floor. She reached the door and could hear people talking behind it. One of them was Clint. The other two were Tony and Steve.

She threw open the door and all three immediately stopped their sparring and looked at her.

"Hey Jen." Steve smiled and waved to her. She waved back to be polite and gave an unamused smile. Both Tony and Clint had shit eating grins on their faces. Steve didn't notice. She was done.

She stalked over to them, dropping her bags and kicking off her heels in the process. She walked onto the mat and before anyone knew what happened she grabbed Clint by the wrist, twisted his arm behind his back. She then kicked his feet out from under him and he landed face first onto the mat with a loud thud. She heard him wheeze a little which means he got the wind knocked out of him. Good. Keeping his arm behind his back she then knelt on his lower back with one knee and kept the other on the mat.

"Clint Barton I swear to fucking god I will castrate you if you ever do this again! Do you understand me?!"

Clint didn't move. She knew that he was humoring her and well he was probably a little surprised. He could easily flip her off his back. Steve stood there appalled, shocked and confused. Jen noticed Tony had covered his mouth with his hand but the corner of his eyes were crinkling. His body was also moving in a way that made it aware that he was trying to hide his laughter. Clint finally answered her.

"Should've checked here first princess. I've been here the whole time. Since I saw Coulson this morning."

"Someone tell me what is going on here?" Steve had brought out his Captain America voice. Jen stood up and let Clint up.

"Barton thought it would be funny to send me on a wild goose chase before his photo shoot today." Jen folded her arms across her chest and glared at Clint. Tony couldn't hold his laughter anymore and lost it. He bent over in hysterics and everyone stared at him.

"You know Clint that's not very nice to do to Jen. You know she works hard." Steve gave Clint a disapproving look.

"I know but screwing with her is like screwing with the new interns and junior agents. Its too easy to not."

Tony finally composed himself somewhat to talk to everyone.

"You…You…You could have asked JARVIS!" He lost it again. He sent himself into a wail of laughter and Jen turned bright red. She hadn't thought to ask JARVIS. She didn't know who she was more mad at now. Herself, Clint or Tony. She grabbed Tony's ear and pulled which made him slip from laughter to yelling "ow" over and over. It was now Steve's turn to start laughing. Clint smirked.

"Why are you pulling my ear!? I was pointing out an observation you failed to do. Why are you mad at me?!"

Jen couldn't answer him to Clint's amusement. She let Tony go and he rubbed his ear but he was smiling again.

"You're right I didn't think to ask JARVIS. You pull this stunt later this week Stark and I swear upon all things holy I will make your life hell." Tony believed it.

"Let's go Clint you have a photo shoot at one and its already 12. You need to go get ready. I will meet you on your floor for 12:30 " She watched Clint saunter off to his floor to get ready and he threw a wave over his shoulder.

"So first assignment huh?" She looked at Tony who was now studying her.

"Yes and I would appreciate it if no one else this week gave me a coronary….Stark."

He threw up his hands in defense. "I won't I promise. Well not promise actually. I’ll probably forget about it and wind up working for 40 hours straight and get no sleep." Steve rolled his eyes.

"When is his photo shoot Jen?"

"Thursday at 1."

"I will make sure he doesn't work all night and gets a decent amount of food and sleep the night before." He heard Jen let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Steve I appreciate that."

Tony stuck his tongue out at Steve. "You're no fun mom. And by the way, those weren't perfect but those were some sweet moves. Where did you learn them?"

"I took a few classes awhile back."

"For what?"

"Me." Jen was aware her answered sounded more like a question than a real answer.

"Hmmmm…." Tony looked at her but didn't press the issue. At least not right now. She knew that he would soon enough. Steve also looked like he picked up on it too but didn't say anything either.

"Alright kids. It's been fun but I have JARVIS running some programs that should be done by now."

"Yes sir, they are indeed ready."

Tony pointed to the ceiling, smiled and walked away leaving Jen and Steve in the training room.

"You know if you want some more training I can give it to you. Or someone else.  You know, if it's something you want to learn."

Jen just nodded her head and then shrugged casually. "Sure."

"Listen I know you're upset at Clint but I don't think he meant any harm by hiding. He likes to do things like that to keep people on their toes." Jen thought it was cute that Steve always stood up for everyone and defended them, even when he shouldn't.

"I know that." Jen smiled. "You're a good friend to them Steve."

"I'm a good friend to everyone. Even you Jen."

"Thanks Steve."

"Listen on every Thursday night we do movie night. You should come to it. We can add you to the rotation to pick out movies with us. It'll be fun. Everyone has been talking and wants to get to know you more other than you working.  You’ve been around for a month and only work with us.  For us.  Whichever way you’d like to look at it."

"You guys talk about me?"

Steve started to blush a little. "Yeah a little…but nothing bad! I promise no one said anything bad about you!"

Jen laughed and patted his arm. "I know you guys wouldn't say anything bad. You guys are great. Now if you'll excuse me I have an archer to take to a photo shoot." She smiled and patted his arm again. She lingered just for a second because she wanted to tell Steve. She wanted to tell him why she had learned the moves. She eventually walked over to all her stuff. She put her shoes back on and grabbed her bag. When she got to the elevator she turned around to see Steve standing there staring at her. She smiled and waved as she got into the elevator.

When the door was closed Steve sighed. He knew Jen was hiding something. He knew no one learned the moves she did for no reason.  His tactitian mind was trying to find a way to figure her out.  Even if he did feel a little bad about it.

 


	6. Clint and Jen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Jen go to a photo shoot

Jen managed to get Clint to the photo shoot on time. Barely. With minutes to spare. She really tried to be annoyed with him but she really couldn't in the end. It was Clint. It was hard to be mad at him for longer than five minutes. He was funny, smart, and hot as hell. She was starting to develop a raging crush on him.  That she tried to keep at bay.

She watched as he flirted endlessly with the hair and makeup girls, making them giggle and blush. When they weren't looking at him, he looked over at Jen and winked. She rolled her eyes and made a gagging motion at him. She spent most of her time texting Coulson about the shoot and also her friend Matt (he was one of her best friends and insisted on asking questions constantly about the Avengers.)

It was almost 3 in the afternoon by the time they were finished. Jen was starving. This job didn't leave much time during the day to eat. She was also really tired from running around looking for Clint all morning.

"You want to grab a bite to eat or something?"

Jen looked up from her phone at him. “Are you a mind reader?  I was just thinking about how hungry I am.”  He laughed.

"Come on. I'm hungry and I'm sure you are. My treat for making you chase around looking for me all morning."

Jen raised a very skeptic eyebrow and then bit her lip. I wasn’t that she didn’t want to hang out with him outside of work but…

He sensed her apprehension quickly and sighed. "Look. I know I can be a real ass. Even more so if Tony is involved. We feed off each other. I know I'm incredibly sarcastic and annoying. But I promise I really am a good person. Besides we all want to get to know you."

"So I've been told.  You’re the second person today to state this." Jen didn't mean for it to sound as bad as it came out. She gave him a sheepish look. "Sorry. That wasn't supposed to sound like that."

He threw is arm around her shoulder and smiled. "Come on I know a great place. Mostly burgers and stuff. Hole in the wall place." Jen smile.

“Is it a dive bar type of place?”

“You know it sweetheart.”

Jen nodded. She did think that them getting to know her was a good idea. Somewhat. Kind of. She was a little conflicted about it for many reasons. She did feel though if they wanted to get to know her she should make the same effort with them. Although she had a feeling it was more of Coulson, Pepper or Steve telling everyone to get to know her. Because she hadn’t a clue why they would want to hang out and be friends with her outside of work.

>>\---------->

They were seated in a booth in the back corner of this whole in the wall pub. Literally. It only sat probably about 15-20 people. If that. Jen loved pubs. Dive pubs were even better.  And this place all of it. Places like this always had the best beer and the best food. They had just settled in when the waitress came over. Clint ordered two beers and pointed to himself and to Jen and the waitress nodded.

"Two? Rough day? I'm pretty sure I should be drinking two because of you."

"Cute….you can rhyme." Lord. Jen just shot him a smirk from across the table.

"Look Clint thank you but I'm still working I can't drink."

"Why not? Stark does." Good point.

"How do you know I even like beer?" She did. That wasn't the point. Who was he to order for her.

He smiled over his glass. "That's easy. You scrunch your nose when Tony always drinks. Most think its because you don't agree with his drinking. Which, frankly, no one does. But thats not so. You scrunch your nose because you don't like the smell or liquor."

Damn spies. Jen leaned back against the booth. She folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes at him. He just laughed at her because he was right. The waitress brought over the drinks and he slide one to her.

"Here princess. You earned it." He winked at her and Jen rolled her eyes.

"That’s so cute!”  The waitress gushed.  Jesus Christ. “You call her princess! Are you and your girlfriend ready to order?"

Clint smirked and Jen snorted beer up her nose.

"Oh sister he is not my boyfriend. I would rather be eaten by wolves."  Biggest lie ever.

She looked confused as she took their order and walked away.

Clint leaned closer across the table. "Wolves? Really? Am I that bad?"

"You're tolerable. You're too much like me though. It would never work."  He just laughed

“I doubt that.  You don’t seem anything like me.”  After a beat he continued. “Actually no, I take that back. Now that I think about it, you do say things like me.  We’d be great together.” Jen just smiled. It was a nice thought, something she wasn’t completely against.  If she dated.

Jen took a drink of her beer and stared down Clint. “Next time you order for me I break your knees Barton.” He just winked at her.

They fell into a silence as they drank. Jen just kind of looked around at the surroundings.  Jen was ready to get lost in her own thoughts, thinking this was a bad idea when Clint broke the silence.

"So what did Coulson tell you about me?"

Jen shrugged. "Nothing.”  He kind of had a shocked and appalled look on his face. He leaned forward toward Jen.

“Seriously.  What did he tell you?”

“I swear nothing.  I got no folders, files, write ups, nothing.  He just said one thing about each of you and that was it.”

"And…”  Jen sighed.

"Natasha warms up to people but I figure that’s only if she likes you.”  Clint smiled. A girl could get used to the smile. She continued quickly before she could get attached to that thought.

“Thor is a sweet potato.  Banner needs his meditation.  Steve gets lonely a lot. Just say supernanny if Stark gets out of hand which I’m almost afraid to ask what that means.  And he said you’re loyal.”

“That’s what he said about me? I’m loyal? I could think of a million things he could say about me and loyal I figure would be the last.” Jen just shrugged. The waitress brought over their food. Jen just shrugged and ate a French fry.

“What can I say.  That’s what he said.  I’m sure there is a method to his madness and that’s fine with me.”  Clint just nodded and hummed in agreement.

“Did he say anything about me?”

“Nothing.  Just to basically behave. Now hearing your side of the story I assume that there is a reason for not telling us anything about you.” 

"And you haven’t looked anything up on me at all?” Clint shook his head.

"Oh ok.  Interesting.”

“Do you want to know about me?”  Boy did she.  She just settled for nodding.

"I do but maybe deep stuff later.” He just eyed her from across the table.

"You don't like to tell people much about you do you? Let people in?"

"No I don't. People always disappoint. Always leave. Always hurt you. Why let them in the first place." Well that explained a lot. Clint smiled and nodded.

"I see we're more alike than we thought. You'll learn with us to. We were the same when we all first got together." He raised his glass. "To learning to let people in."

Jen smiled back and raised her glass to his. Maybe she could learn with them to do that.


	7. Natasha and Jen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Jen bond. Pepper joins them. Clint's drunk secret is out of the bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to put up. Life got in the way. I just finished this and I need to polish the next chapter just a bit and that will be up soon. Hopefully by the end of tonight soon.

It was Tuesday, which meant it was Natasha's photo shoot day. She had reminded her yesterday when she dropped Clint off.  A very drunk and happy Clint.

 

Clint had decided it was a good idea to continue drinking for a while when Jen stopped.  He was happy and chatty dropping him off at the tower.  She had left him in Natasha's care.  Jen couldn't decide who Nat wanted to kill more. Jen for letting him drink or Clint for drinking.  Jen was betting Clint.

 

That morning she walked onto Nat's floor.  She found her sitting at the table polishing a variety of knives. A very scary variety of knives. She had glanced at Jen when she came in. Jen had stopped short of sitting at the table but Nat noticed her hesitation and motioned with her head for Jen to sit.

 

"I hope your not bringing those with you today.  Or is this punishment for leaving Clint with you yesterday to deal with" Jen said by way of greeting. Natasha glanced up at Jen.

 

"Not all of them."  Jen was fully aware she ignore the last part of the question.  Crap.

 

"Oh goody" Jen mumbled, surveying the weapons.  Natasha sighed.

 

"Fine I'll only bring what I need." Jen just let it go. She figured that was the best she was going to get.  She watched as Natasha put all but two knives away which was better than Jen was guessing. She waited in the living room as Natasha got ready.  She had a couple of pictures up in the living room, which surprised her.  She saw a picture of the team eating shwarma (not a surprise), one with Clint (again not a surprise) and one of her at dance bar in ballet shoes (that one was a surprise).

 

"You're a little surprised by the ballet one aren't you" Natasha asked as she came out from where she was getting ready. Jen stood up straight and cocked an eyebrow at her.

 

"Are you positive your not a mind reader?"  Natasha just raised one eyebrow. "Also do you ever smile? Or laugh?"

 

"Yes. People need to earn those emotions from me."  Jen nodded and mumbled an amen while getting her out the door. 

 

"I was visited last night by a very drunk Clint.  After I put him to bed. For a second time. Any idea how he came to be that way?" 

 

"Oh man I told him to stay in his bed and go to sleep after he wanted to talk to you.  I swear when I dropped him off that's what I said.  Was it to visit or _visit_?" Jen gave her a wink and she rolled her eyes.

 

"Barton knows better than that.  He knows that would never happen ever again."  Jen opened her mouth but Natasha answered her questions first. "And no you do not need to know nor will I tell you. Yet."

 

"Yet?"

 

"I'll explain after the shoot. Maybe.  Clint got drinks with you to get to know you better.  We're going for sushi and terrible karaoke." Jen gave Natasha the biggest grin and she just sighed.

 

>>\------->

 

Jen was a little disappointed that nothing extraordinary happened during the photo shoot.  Jen was really hoping some guy was going to do something inappropriate and get his ass kicked. She was fully aware how inappropriate that was.  But she really wanted to see one of the legendary ass kickings the agents told her about.

 

They walked into this little sushi place and Jen followed Natasha to the back. Natasha sat at a small table with 3 menus.

 

"3 menus" Jen asked curiously.  Natasha nodded.

 

"Pepper is also joining us."

 

Without thinking Jen said the first thing that popped into her head. "This could either be completely fabulous or insane."  Natasha just blinked at Jen but even knowing Natasha in a short period time, she could see the twinkle in her eyes. Pepper quickly joined them and smiled.

 

"Sorry ladies.  Tony Stark. You know how he is." Jen giggled and Natasha smiled at Pepper.  Jen really couldn't help but feel jealous about that.  They all ordered drinks and various types of sushi.

 

"Sooooooo" Jen started. "You going to explain your late night visitor to me. You said you would." Pepper raised an eye brow at Natasha and she rolled her eyes in response.

 

"Drunk Clint came to visit last night. After I put him to bed." Pepper broke out with the biggest smile and clapped her hands in glee.

 

"Did he tell you any deep dark Clint secrets? He never spills anything." Both Natasha and Jen looked at Pepper who coughed quickly and settled down.

 

"Sorry. Please don't tell anyway that was my reaction." Jen had to admit, it was nice to see them act like "normal" people.

 

"Yes and no.  Apparently he would not stop drinking at the same time as Jen last night.  So I had to take care of him.  I put him to bed but he came back later to spill his heart and soul to me."  Pepper nodded.

 

"He does that a lot when he's drunk.  Tony does the same thing.  It's really annoying."

 

"Who doesn't" was Jen's response.

 

"Or gets you things like giant stuffed bunnies." Pepper snorted in agreement as drinks and food were placed in front of them.

 

"God that was the WORST."

 

"You know what, I don't want to know.  I'm actually afraid to ask."

 

"Tony got Pepper a giant stuffed rabbit awhile ago when he screwed up or something."

 

"Not normal" Pepper said shaking her head.

 

"God bless you" Jen mumbled and both girls laughed.

 

"So anyway, yes he spilled his heart to me.  And while I will not divulge all the details, he does have a crush on a certain assistant." She raised an eye brow, taking a sip of her drink and staring at Jen.  It took at minute until her brain caught up with what was being hinted at. Pepper caught up first.

 

"Wait what no way! He has a thing for Jen?!" She practically shouted with glee.  Jen just slapped a hand over her face. "God I knew he was always checking her out as she left rooms! I knew it! Tony owes me 4 new pairs of shoes!"

 

"Ok first off, why are you betting about me? Two of those pairs should go to me."  Pepper winked and smiled at Jen. "And secondly no way.  Clint had a bad case of the beer goggles or something." Jen was shaking her head vehemently. "There is no way he has a thing for me."

 

"Oh he does.  He couldn't stop talking about you.  It was rather unnerving. He was asking me how he could get closer to you.  I told him to stop being creepy and watching you."

 

"Oh god he doesn't watch security footage of me does he because that is oober creepy."  Natasha shook her head.

 

"Not that I'm aware of.  But of course knowing the men in the tower, who knows."  Pepper just nodded in agreement.  "But great job threatening to break his knees if he ordered for you again.  Nice job." She winked at Jen and Pepper smiled.

 

"I agree with Tony, I like you more and more every day." Jen just blushed a little.

 

"Oh like neither of you have wanted to either break Barton or Stark's knees at some point or another."

 

"All the time" they both said in unison and Jen laughed.

 

"He also said you don't like to let people in." Both girls gave Jen a look and she sighed.  She took a drink before she answered them.

 

"Yes and no. It's not that I don't like people.  I love people.  For the most part.  People watching is my favorite past time actually.  I don't let people in because they hurt you.  Let you down.  Why even bother in the first place. But if you can get past my defenses, I let you in." Jen just looked at the other ladies and they gave her a surprised look.  Jen just shrugged.  There's something said for rendering two powerful women speechless. Pepper was first to ask.

 

"So this might be prying but, do you actually let anyone in to be friends or even date you."  Jen shrugged.

 

"Again, yes and no.  If you get past my defenses, I let you in to be my friend.  Dating? Absolutely not.  I don't date or anything that equates to dating."

 

"Ok stop" Natasha said before Pepper could say anything. "No dating. Do you at least have sex?" Pepper looked at Jen expectantly and Jen shook her head no.

 

"I hate sex.  And no I will not tell you but I have every reason to.  Maybe someday you'll understand."  Pepper just nodded but Natasha eyed her carefully.  Jen couldn't help herself.

 

"I feel like that's the look your enemies see before you kill them." Pepper laughed and Natasha smiled.

 

"Maybe" she said. "But not you. You'll do."  Jen just shrugged.  She felt proud to get a smile from Natasha.  That was all she wanted.  And she was pretty sure Natasha caught on to her saying why she had every reason to hate sex.

 

>>\------------->

 

Later that night the girls walked onto the shared floor that was being occupied by Steve, Clint and Tony. 

 

"Girls are back.  How was your very long lunch.  I hope it wasn't all liquids.  Was there any naked pillow fights.  I want photos if there was."  Tony gave them a leering look and Natasha clipped him on the back of the head while everyone else laughed.

 

"Yes we totally had make pillow fights in the middle of a restaurant." Jen rolled her eyes and continued before giving Tony a chance to give his two cents.  "Shouldn't you be like creating something to change the world? Or to annoy the world." Jen asked.  Tony waved his tablet.

 

"I'm reading emails."

 

"Holy crap you actually read your emails."  Tony smirked at her

 

"Sometimes. Usually JARVIS just reads them out loud to me. Usually while I'm working and making great things for this team."

 

"Hmmmm. You rely on him too much.  Does he tell you what Pepper likes in bed too?"  That got everyone laughing harder, even Steve. Pepper was the loudest who had gone into the kitchen with Natasha.  Tony scowled at her.

 

"I don't think I like you today."

 

"Well" Jen said plopping on the couch, near steve but not close enough, "good thing Steve and Clint like me."

 

"I always like Jen" said Clint.

 

"We do too!" came two female voices from the kitchen. Tony's scowled deepened and Jen heard glasses clinking.  Steve just smiled at the exchanged, seemingly glad someone was putting Tony in his place.

 

"Are we still drinking? Seriously? It's Tuesday. Tuesday people." Pepper handed Jen a glass of wine and squished in next to Tony, Natasha between Jen and Steve. Clint just eyed them. Mostly because he wished Jen had squished next to him.  However the distance she placed between her and Steve was not lost on him. And neither was Natasha taking the spot next to them.

 

"So what did you ladies discuss on your lunch date" Clint asked, a little curious.

 

"Our superiority to your kind" answered Jen quickly. The girls giggled and it was Clint's turn to scowl. "And like we'd actually tell you.  It's top secret."

 

"So" said pepper, changing the subject, "who's photo shoot is tomorrow?"

 

"Steve's." Steve smiled at Jen and she just melted. The smile was amazing. Clint just made a soft huff that only Natasha heard.  She glared at him and he wiped the look off his face. 

 

As she watched them fall into their familiar banter she couldn't help but think.  Maybe these people weren't so bad after all.  Maybe she could let them in. Maybe.


	8. Steve's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It Steve's turn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're following this story I apologize for the delay. My life has turned into a lifetime movie (and its cute if you think I'm remotely joking). I'm trying to push through some really crazy shit. In this process of trying to get over life I've written of variety of chapters out of order and trying to piece them together. Hopefully more soon :/

It was Steve's photo shoot day. Jen was hoping they would do a shot of Steve with no shirt on. She really hoped they would. Granted she was starting to develop a little crush on Clint, she was only human. Everyone wanted to see Captain America without a shirt on. Fact. She got onto Steve's floor and he was sitting on the couch with a sketch book in hand. She always wanted to know what he sketched. And see how good he is. She had heard he was really good.

He closed the book as soon as he saw her and gave her his sweet smile from the couch. That smile that could give someone a toothache it was so sweet. Ugh. He was so cute and adorable but sometimes she wanted to see him mad or something. No one can be that sweet. All the time. And that good looking.

"What is it Jen?"

Damn. He noticed her staring.

"Was I talking out loud?"

"No…."

"Oh good." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why?"

"You don't want to know." She winked at him and he started to blush. "I don't need to be the one to soil America's reputation."

He blushed more. Man the dirty things she would do to him. but she really wouldn't because she really preferred Clint. Cute but that solid, rough around the edges type. Steve was too perfect.

Ok, thats a lie. Maybe she would.

"I'm sure if Tony hasn't done it yet, it's impossible. Besides, I was in the Army and travel with USO girls remember?"

Jen snorted "He's not trying hard enough then. I know he could soil anyone's reputation ten easy to Sunday. You ready for your shoot?"

Steve just shrugged. Colsoun had said he hated these things. She watched him fidget nervously on the couch and she sat down next to him.

"I don't like these things. I don't like being made into an object and having photos taken. They always want one without my shirt on."

Jen stopped her word vomit right before it came out. Thankfully. She's pretty sure if she said what was going to come out, Steve would have fainted. She took a second to readjust her thoughts. Luckily, Steve didn't seem to notice. 

"I know you don't like them but you'll do great. And I'll be there to protect you." she smiled and winked at him.

"I'm serious Jen, I don't like these things. I don't get why people love me so much." Was this guy serious? Because seriously.

"Because you're a hero. You were a hero in the war and you're a hero now. That and it doesn't hurt to look at you. People should build churches and pray to you just for that." Steve finally managed to laugh a little. 

"You clearly have been hanging out with Tony too much."

"Not as much as you think." She put a hand on his arm.

"I promise you'll do great. You'll look great, your always polite. I've never heard anyone say anything bad about you. Ever. So stop stressing ok?"

Steve just nodded but was very quiet. Jen looked from him over to the sketch book.

"Can I see you sketches?"

Steve shook his head. "I'm sorry I don't let people usually see them. Please don't be offended."

"I'm not offended. I thought I'd go out on a limb and try. Maybe someday when you feel comfortable." She noticed Steve nodded but was staring at the sketch book. She knew it was his one saving grace in this new time. She also had a feeling it was a connection to his life before being frozen. And she understood the trusting thing.

"I have an idea!" He looked up her with those big, blue sincere eyes. "How about after the shoot we go over to Central Park, have a late lunch and you can sketch and we can go to the Metropolitan Museum of Art? What do you say?"

He didn't even need to answer. The way his face lit up said it all.


	9. Thorsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's turn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. My lifetime movie of a life keeps going. Sorry this chapter is rather short and uneventful. I feel like I don't write Thor very well. I'll keep trying though.

The morning of Thor's photo shoot she got a text message from Clint saying how excited Thor was to be with Jen on his day. It made no sense, she didn't get it. She figure it would be clarified later. As she walked onto Thor's floor, she heard a loud booming voice.

"Lady Jen! I am so glad we get to spend the day of my namesake together!" Jen walked in and gave Thor a confused look.

"I'm sorry Thor i don't understand."

"its Thorsday!" oh. Thursday. Thorsday. Ha. She got it now. She gave him a smile

"Yes Thor, I get to spend the day with you." Thor frowned as she said it.

"You do not look as happy as I about spending this day to get to know each other."

"I am Thor, I am. I just had a rough night and its been a long couple of days. I haven't spent this much time getting to know people in, well, ever." Thor nodded

"I understand. My comrades can be sometimes taxing on others but they mean well. We're very excited to have you part of our formidable team." 

"Team?"

"Yes our team. You work closely with Lady Pepper and Son of Coul. You are part of our team."

"Yes I suppose I am. Although I don't think I have anything near any of you."

"Of course you do. You are quiet a formidable presence. You’re quiet yet deadly, like Natasha." Jen smiled and decided to take being compared to Natasha as a compliment.

"I've heard stories from my comrades all week about spending time with you, and I am very excited to get to know you better."

"Wait, they've talked about me?" Thor nodded

"Yes of course, they all have said great things about you." Jen felt a little proud of herself. And also a little scared. That meant that she was letting people in. 

In the car, Thor was watching her carefully. It was a little unnerving. Probably not as unnerving as Natasha or Clint, but still. 

"You have fought and won many battles yourself," he said gently. Jen looked at him a little confused.

"I'm sorry Thor, I don't understand."

"I can tell you have had to overcome many things in your life and fought many different types of battles." Jen’s eyes went a little wide thinking he could read her mind or something. He must have got the hint.

"I can't read your mind but I can sense some things. I can also sense your apprehension about being here with me. I promise I will not hurt you like others have." God he was so sincere. And it was a little creepy. She wondered if this was a requirement for being in the Avengers. Not only deadly but sincere. Then she remembered Tony was in it and decided it was not required.

"Thank you Thor, thats very nice of you. I know you won't hurt me."

At the photo shoot, Jen would be lying if she said watching him pose with the hammer was the funniest thing. Not to mention all the hammer jokes she needed to tell someone. Probably Clint since it seemed he had the same sense of humor as her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have written the next 3 chapters and other random chapters so hopefully I can get on the ball about this story (it's been oddly therapeutic).


	10. Tony's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Two chapters in two days!

The next morning, which was Friday, Jen walked onto the shared floor with the group eating breakfast. Everyone looked mostly put together except for Tony.  Which didn't surprise Jen at all. Clint looked up from his bowl of cereal.

 

"You’re welcome by the way," pointing to Tony who was also eating a bowl of cereal.  Jen looked at Clint for more explanation.

 

"You would have found him in his lab still if I hadn't gone down last night to get him and make him go to bed. You also didn’t inform us that the shoot was moved from yesterday to today. Coulson had to tell me. He's showered and needs to get dressed. Again, your welcome,"  he said in a snippy tone.  Jen saw him flinch quickly but she saw nothing that would make him do that.

 

"Ow Natasha that hurt. Keep your feet to yourself." Ah that’s why. She kicked him under the table.  Jen walked by and high fived Natasha and Clint frowned. Funny, so did Steve. Jen then leaned down and gave Clint a kiss on his cheek.

 

"Thanks for the help Robin Hood. And before I take the king of the castle, I have something to say." They all gave her their undivided attention.

 

"You've all asked about stuff I've gone through and I said I'm not ready to talk about it. Know this, I did go through some pretty traumatic shit that’s not for the faint of heart, although probably not as bad as all of you."

 

"That doesn't mean it still doesn’t matter or wasn’t hard Jen," said Steve and Jen just kept going.

 

"I will tell eventually but give me time.  I also have a hard time letting people in so please bear with me while I try to turn that around. I am going to try to let you guys in, I promise. It’s just hard and I also don't feel one hundred percent comfortable being directly next to men or alone with men, even if I know I can trust you. Again just bear with me. Got it everyone?" Everyone nodded, including Tony.

 

"Now, your highness, lets get you ready for your shoot." Jen started to tug at his arm.

 

"I'm not done my cereal though." Jen put her hands on her hips.

 

"You can build suits and robots but can't walk and eat? Come on man," she said as she hauled him up out of the seat.  She could hear the chuckles behind her as she dragged a protesting Tony out of the room.

 

"I'm confused," said Clint. "If she feels uncomfortable with men, why did she kiss me on the cheek?" Everyone shrugged.  That was a good question.

 

<\-----<<

 

"That was an interesting morning wasn't it," asked Tony as he was getting ready at the shoot. Jen looked up from her paper.

 

"For you? I'm sure you've had more interesting mornings by far.  Me? Was okay, could have been more interesting." She went back to her paper and she could feel Tony watching her.

 

"I can give you a tablet to read that on remember?"

 

"As I've said before, I prefer an actually paper in my hands."

 

"The only thing that’s good for is serving fish on." Jen flipped him off and she heard him chuckle.

 

"You’re not afraid to swear at me or flip me off. Most people are.  Why aren't you?" Jen didn't even look up from the paper to answer.

 

"Because as much as you act like shitacular person, you’re not. You’re just an overgrown man child. Or a big pet. You need help being taken care of but that doesn't mean that your an inconsiderate asshole. At least most of the time."

 

"Gee thanks, I think. So that speech….do you really have a hard time with men."

 

"Yes. Drop it."

 

"So why did you kiss Clint on the cheek?" Now Jen looked up from her paper and shrugged.

 

"I don't know. Seemed like he needed some sort of aknoldgment of helping you."

 

"So you went with kissing him?"

 

"It was on the cheek, relax scandal police."

 

"But that’s what I mean. You don't feel comfortable with men and don't trust them but you kissed him. On the cheek sure but you kissed him.  Do you need a date with him? You two would be cute together."

 

"Oh my god man child, stop talking. You’re giving me a headache."

 

"He watches you carefully you know.”

 

"He watches everyone. It's his MO." Tony shook his head.

 

"Not like this. I think he's trying to size you up and ask you out. "

 

"Oh my god I've been here only a month.  And I'm sure he's happier with Natasha. I can't compete with that."

 

"He's not with her."

 

"Pffffffffffft," said Jen. "Next your going to tell me the sky isn't blue or something."

 

"Actually.."

 

"Anthony Edward Stark, if you are going to give me a speech on the color of the sky save it. I don't want to hear it. You know what I mean." He folded his arms and narrowed his eyes.

 

"He's not with Natasha. He's single. Also divorced if you would like to know."

 

"Oh my god," Jen said, loudly putting the paper down. "Stop blabbing everyone’s secrets." When he didn't say anything or change expressions she went back to her paper. "And besides, I don't care if he's divorced.  Most people are divorced these days. Haven't you seen the statistics."

 

"That’s social science. I don't like that kind of science." He said it to only piss Jen off and she flipped him off again.

 

"We're so keeping you. Walking Dead marathon later after this?"

 

"You’re on," Jen said with a smile.

 

<\-------<<

 

Clint and Natasha walked onto the shared floor after their sparring match to lots of yelling.  They could hear it from the elevator.

 

"Yes but you probably won't have access to all your fancy materials.  In that case, you would totally not survive the zombie apocalypse."

 

"Is that Jen yelling at Tony?" Clint asked confused. "And debating the zombie apocalypse?" Natasha nodded, confused herself.

 

"I’d just live in my suit."

 

"But what if you couldn't get to in time.  Look! People died in traffic trying to leave!"

 

"Would you survive?"

 

"Fuck no. I’d die pretty quickly. I'm not agile or resourceful.  I’d be the mooch in the group who wasn't much help that they would use as bait or feed to the zombies." She heard Clint laughing down the hall.

 

"See, Daryl Dixon here would probably survive. And Natasha too probably.  But seriously, I would die pretty quickly." Tony seemed satisfied with that answer.

 

"I’d still survive. And don’t ever call me that again."

 

"Please," Jen said. "Someone would get mad at your blabbing mouth and toss you to them. Both Natasha and Clint laughed at the look on Tony's face.

 

"You’re fired."

 

"You can't fire me, Pepper and Coulson can. Besides, earlier today you said you were keeping me because I can flip you off or tell you off with ease."

 

"I agree," Natasha yelled form the kitchen. "You need to keep her. I've wanted to kill you all less since she's been around."

 

"See," Jen said giving Tony a smug look, "I'm awesome. I keep the Widow from killing you."

 

"You’re an ass," Tony mumbled but it was half hearted. Clint stood in the doorway watching the exchange with amusement.  He really liked Jen. She was funny, smart, and full of sarcasm and sass. 

 

"Stop staring," Natasha said in his ear. "It’s creepy when you do it in public and people can see you. Stop being creepy. If you like her that much, get to know her and take her out."

 

"What? I don't like her like that."  Natasha smirked and clipped him on the back of his head as she walked out of the room

 

"Ow," he said rubbing the back of his head.

 

"You keep telling yourself that," she yelled from down the hall.  Both Tony and Jen looked at Clint’s confused expression and he just shrugged his shoulders. He was thankful they didn’t ask any questions, they just turned back to the tv.

 

He sure would keep telling himself that. Because if he didn't, he was in real trouble.


	11. Getting to know people is required

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil requires Jen to get to know the Avengers. This could end badly. Or good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been MIA for so long. Lost a job, gained a job. Moved. Lots of crazy other personal shit that no one would probably ever believe. So on that note....I have been writing but its been all over the place. I've spent the past two weeks really trying to organize everything I've written. So here's the first new chapter! Yay! The next one is lined up, pretty much ready to go. SO hopefully it'll go up tomorrow night!

Jen was in Coulson's office, throwing a stress ball back and forth between her hands to entertain herself. Because who really still had those? Jen liked to think Coulson used it to throw at Clint or someone like that. She was waiting for him to finish up whatever he was reading in front of him. When he was finally done, which felt like forever in Jen's opinion, he finally looked up.

"You've been here what a month?" Jen nodded in response, still throwing the ball back and forth. Jen saw his eye twitch a little which made her smile. He hated when she touched his stuff. Not as bad as Tony, but close.

"What's Clint's favorite color?" Jen raised an eyebrow.

"At least give me a hard one," she said rolling her eyes. "It's purple."

"Bruce's favorite food?"

"Ummm...Indian?" She sounded less sure. It was Coulson's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Natasha's favorite activity?"

"Killing people duh."

"Oh my god that is not her favorite activity," he said wearily, putting the pen down on the desk loudly. Jen just made a noise in disagreement.

"What makes Tony the happiest?"

"Sex but if you ask him his answer would be Pepper. Well it would be if he was smart. Which contrary to popular belief, he isn’t with certain things.” Coulson closed his eyes and let out a long, suffering sigh. 

"You barely know anything about the people your in charge of. You need to spend more time with them as a group and as individuals." 

"Come on Phil, connecting with people hasn't been my forte in a long time, you know that. What if they don't like me."

"On the contrary," Phil said, "they actually like you. I'm pretty sure Tony loves you actually." Jen just made a disgusted face and Coulson rolled his eyes.

"Not like that. Like the child he never had."

"I don't know what's more frightening, that I'm the child he never had or the fact he's actually never had a child with all the sleeping around he's done." Coulson ducked his head a little, pretending to shuffle through some papers on his desk. The noise or the ducking did nothing to hide the laugh she heard. She figured since she could make him laugh at work then she could put in a little more effort.

"Alright Coulson, I promise to make more of an effort. Starting today." He looked up from the papers curiously. She agreed pretty quickly so Coulson knew she was serious.

"Ok, who are you going to get to know first?" She was going to make a dirty joke but figured Coulson wasn't in the mood. 

"I feel like it should be Steve because he's the easiest to get along with. But since his highness has such a liking for me I'll start with Tony." As she stood up and left Coulson just gave her a half hearted salute.

"Good luck with that." Knowing the two of them he figured they'd need it. He also prayed for no accident reports.

>>\------>

Jen found Tony at the tower in his workshop working on a car. He had pieces from the engine scattered across the floor and was looking into where the engine should be.

"If your looking for the engine, I'm pretty sure it's on the floor." Tony whipped around and gave her a dirty look.

"Jarvis I thought I told you to alert me to incoming people."

"My apologies sir. My understanding to that was people that were to be deemed as troublesome." Jen snickered.

"All of you have turned him against me. But since you're here, what can I do for you?"

"Teach me something."

"Well there once was this French girl who..."

"Ew!" Jen screamed loudly waving her hands. "Not that kind of teach me something you pervert."

"Oh'" Tony said scratching his head, defiantly probably getting some oil in his hair. "Well what do you know about cars and engines?"

"Uh that cars are used to drive and you find the engine in there," Jen said pointing to the hood. "I think I can tell you where the oil and wind shield washer fluid goes." Tony shook his head and look appalled.

"You don't drive?"

"No Tony. New York has those fancy yellow cars called taxis and subways. And buses. Have you seen the buses?" She said this in an amazed and wonderous tone. Tony glared at her but she could see him laughing on the inside.

"Are you sure you aren't my child?"

"No, trust me, even you would have been a parent than my mother."

"Doubt that," he said leaning over the hood and motioning Jen to come over. She came over to see if she could figure out what Tony was staring at.

"Would you have abandoned your child?" Tony looked up at her, a little surprised. She didn't meet his look.

"I'd like to say no, but who knows. I feel like I'd try to do what I could for them." Jen just nodded.

"Your already better than my mother. Good job." She gave his shoulder a pat to drive the point home and then changed the subject. It was getting too deep for her.

"So boss man what am I looking at? Because I see a hole where the engine is supposed to go." She looked at him and he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"The engine. In the hood. I thought we established this already."

"You mean half an engine. I'm pretty sure that's the rest of it," she said pointing to everything again. Tony just rolled his eyes.

"Hand me the screwdriver ok? You do know what that is right?" Jen slapped him on the shoulder.

"Ow woman that hurt!"

"Yes I know what that is you ass. I do know how to use tools." She found the screwdriver near her foot. Picked it up and gave it to him. "I did take wood shop moron," she muttered.

"Oh did you? That's...." He looked her up and down in her black dress and nice tights before finishing his sentence. "Not what I would think you would choose."

"I didn't. Everyone took that and home ec. Didn't matter your sex."

"Interesting. So you can use band saws and stuff?"

"Yes but I actually try to avoid it at all costs." Tony nodded. "You know, kind of how you feel about meetings and feelings." He looked up from the engine and glared at her.

"Your not learning anything. You're just sassing me in my own home." Jen just smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"If the shoe fits. Clint can't be the only one in here doing that."

"Don't forget Jarvis," Tony added.

"I aim to please sir." Jen busted out in laughter and Tony chuckled.

"I would say I hated it but then I'd be lying." Jen nodded

"Now are you going to teach me something or what?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

With that Tony proceeded to teach her everything she needs to know about engines and cars.

\----  
Three hours later Jen strolled up to the shared floor to find Natasha, Clint and pepper there.

"Oh good your still alive," Pepper said. "When Jarvis told me what was going on I was really scared you'd never come back alive." 

"No I'm here and still intact."

“And clean. Which is amazing, " said Natasha.

"Why what were you doing with Tony?" asked Clint. curiously.

"He was teaching me about cars and engines."

“Why though?" asked Clint. Jen shrugged.

“Coulson said I needed to get to know you guys better.”

“We bonded," said Tony coming up behind her.

“Who's next?" asked Jen smiling. Clint, Natasha, and Pepper all pointed to each other.

“Mmmmm i choose……Natasha!" Jen threw her arms in the air with a big smile and Natasha groaned. 

“Aww it'll be fun." said Jen with a smile still on her face.

“What are we going to do and when?" asked Natasha

“No clue. What do you suggest and when?”

“Now then," said Natasha standing up. She started walking toward the elevator and Jen shrugged, following her. Pepper looked at Clint.

“You know she's taking Jen to her floor to drink vodka right?" Clint nodded, seeming unperturbed.

“Yeah i know," he said stretching. “I’ll give them about twenty minutes before I go up there to intervene."

“I need her for work tomorrow Clint,” said Pepper warningly.

“Pffft you know you'd let her off the hook if Natasha got her drunk. You'd also let her off the hook if it was all of us getting drunk together." Pepper looked at clint who flashed a mischievous smile.

“See day offs for all tomorrow," shouted tony throwing his hands up in the air.

“Oh god," said Pepper. “This is not going to be good.


	12. Natasha Lets Jen in on a Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen and Natasha bond over vodka. Natasha lets Jen in on a secret.

Upstairs Natasha had Jen sit down at the breakfast bar. She took two glasses out of the cabinet and a bottle of vodka out of the freezer.

“Oh my god I'm going to die," groaned Jen. “You know I never drink liquor. Like ever."

“I know but I do. Don't worry, I also have beer you can drink with the vodka."

“Oh good," said Jen. “Because that will make everything better." Natasha smirked as she put down the glass in front of Jen and sat opposite her. She held up her glass and Jen did the same, clinking them together and taking it back. She grimaced and coughed after.

“Gross," she bit out.

“Don't worry”, said Natasha, “Clint and everyone else will probably crash this party before things get good without them."

“But this is for me to get to know you. I’m also a little afraid of what they think might happen if I’m here with you,“ said Jen. Natasha shrugged.

"i know. So what do you want to know?" Jen stared rather blankly at the lethal weapon across from her. She didn’t think Natasha would be the one to ask that.

"i feel like thats a trick question,” Jen said eyeing Natasha suspiciously.

“Its not."

“You sure?” Natasha nodded with a serious look.

Before Jen could stop herself, she blurted out “So you and Clint are an item?" crap. Jen just wanted to clap her hands over her mouth. Where the hell did that come from? She kept her cool as best she could though. Natasha shook her head and refilled the glasses. They drank the liquid.

“Wait I'm sorry you two are not a thing?"

“No. A long time ago yes we were. But lots of things happened. Mostly bad. It was just a lot of angry sex and trying to kill each other."

“Wow. thats both surprising and not surprising. Wow Really?" jen had a hard time grasping the concept because sometimes she got a different vibe from them.

“So are you single?" Natasha nodded.

“Anyone you’re interested in?" Natasha nodded again.

“Who is it?" Jen asked smiling. Natasha just stared at her.

“Ok really this is a one sided conversation. You need to help me out here.”

“Pepper and Maria have been trying to teach me what girl talk is. I'm still trying to master it. I’m better with Maria. It usually falls back to topics I’m more comfortable with.”

"i get it,” jen said. “So this conversation makes you uncomfortable?” Natasha put a beer down in front of Jen, ignoring the question.

“Oh thank god," she said taking a big swig of the beer. Then Natasha put down another shot of vodka.

“Seriously woman!" Natasha gave Jen a half smile as they took it again.

“Don't worry, Pepper will give you tomorrow off. But if your interested in Clint, go for it. He's actually a decent person. " Jen coughed.

“What? No, no. I don't date remember."

“What about sex?” asked Natasha curiously. “Because the sex is great. He can't do the friends with benefits well though."

“No I, uh, don't do that either." Natasha's face gave way to an interesting look. It was brief, but Jen saw it.

“Oh ok. Would you date Clint though?"

“I feel like your trying to tell me he has a thing for me but not how normal people would do it." Natasha shrugged.

“We’re not very normal."

“So I've noticed. So does Clint have a thing for me?" A part of Jen was hoping Natasha would say yes. But the bigger part of her was hoping Natasha would say no.

"I'm not sure. He keeps his emotions locked away. I can usually figure him out though. He looks at you differently. I’ve seen it even if he doesn’t realize he’s doing it. I think he's developing something for you. Why do you ask?”

“Well tell him to stop. He can't date me." Natasha cocked her head to the side looking at Jen curiously. It was a little unnerving.

“Why would you say that? You seem like a decent person too."

“I’ll take that as a compliment and remind them of that next time they say otherwise. But I have too much baggage."

“Have you met Clint? He has way more than you know."

“No i don't know.” That was sort of a lie. While Jen never got any officials files on the team, she heard bits and pieces here and there about all of them through Shield. “I’m hoping he'll tell me sometime. Just like your baggage."

“And you," was Natasha's reply. Jen just gave her a small smile and shrugged. But Natasha could see it. The small forced smile to try and hide the sadness in her eyes. But the eyes never lie, not to Natasha.

“You never answered my question,” said Jen, trying to change the subject. “Who is it?” Natasha wasn’t sure if she could answer. She hadn’t even spoken to Clint about it first. Nothing made her feel like she couldn’t trust Jen. It was actually the opposite which was weird for Natasha. She felt she could trust Jen, almost on the same level as Clint. Jen just sat there waiting patiently for Natasha to answer.

“Steve,” Natasha said simply. Jen kind of gaped at her for a few seconds. When she pulled herself together though, she had a big smile on her face.

“No way!” Jen nearly shouted. “Oh my god that’s amazing! You two are so opposite it’s perfect!” Natasha was a little surprised how animated she was. You know, for someone who didn’t do the relationship thing.

“So does he know?” Natasha shook her head.

“I don’t think he does. I’d like it to stay that way for now.” Jen’s face fell.

“Aw come on! You can’t tell me that then want to keep it a secret! Ok alright I will because I’d like to live. I won’t say anything, I promise.” Natasha nodded.

_Unless they bring it up and confirm it first, then I’ll say something,_ said Jen to herself. They both heard a commotion down the hall from the elevator.

“Boo!” was Jen’s reply to the approaching people and Natasha gave Jen a full on smile.


	13. Bruce Can Be Chatty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen harasses Bruce...in a nice way. And Bruce can be chatty with people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter! I've had it since the beginning of the month but finally got around to editing and putting it up.

Jen did make it to work the next day. She only had a mild headache, which was amazing. Thankfully Clint and Pepper came up to deter any more drinking. Well any heavy drinking. Tony was made to shower and apparently fell asleep right after so there was no need to worry.

So lucky for Jen, Coulson sent her to go to the lab to get some write ups from Bruce. Jen figured it was a good time and safe environment to get to know him better.

“Hey Bruce,” Jen said walking into the lab, taking a seat in a chair opposite him at the semi large lab table. 

“Hey Jen,” he said, glancing quickly up at her. “Heard you had a good time with Natasha last night.”

“It was fine. Came out unharmed. I call it a win when you’re drinking vodka with her.” Bruce let out a little snort.

“Agreed. That vodka is terrible. We all try to stay clear of it. Even Barton.”

“Yeah that’s never good when your partner won’t even drink what you like.” Bruce gave a half smile at the paper he was writing on, but not at Jen. “Got to know her a little better. Not a lot. But you know.” She shrugged even though Bruce wasn’t looking.

“Yeah she’s a hard one to get to know. It’s taken us a while.” Bruce stopped writing and looked up at Jen. “I have a question for you.”

“Sure Bruce, shoot.”

“So we only ever see you for work. You should come around for when we have team meetings or team building activities.” Jen shifted a little in her seat.

“Yeah, ummm…I guess I really have no excuse. I mean I’m not actually part of the team really.”

“Sure you are. You work for us, you’re a part of us. I think we’re doing one on Friday. You should come by.”

“What are you guys doing?” Bruce raised an eyebrow.

“Do you have something better to do?”

“Well…..no…..”

“I think Clint and Steve are cooking dinner. After that I’m not sure.”

“Sure I guess I can swing by.” Bruce smiled at Jen.

“Good! I’ll let Steve and Barton know that you’ll be there. They’ll be happy.” Bruce went back to his paperwork and Jen sat there in sort of an awkward silence. After a few minutes she’d figure to as a question she always wanted to ask Bruce.

"So," Jen said to Bruce, "who does big green like and not like?" Bruce glanced at her from over his glasses, he raised an eyebrow at her and went back to his work.

"Come on, " Jen said leaning closer, "he has to have favorites." Bruce looked up with a half smile.

"You won't leave me alone until I tell you will you?" Jen shook her head no and smiled. He sighed and took off his glasses.

"He is not a big fan of Thor. He looks for every opportunity to punch him when he gets a chance. He's also not a fan of Clint either."

"Clint I knew but Thor? Really? He's a big sweet potato."

"Yes well their first meeting wasn't the greatest. Thor also thinks he's better than the Hulk so, you know." He just shrugged.

"So Tony is his favorite right?" Bruce shook his head and Jen’s mouth dropped open.

"Shut up. He's your favorite so I figured he'd be the other guys too."

"He respects Tony but he can be wishy washy with him. It depends on what Tony has done or is doing."

"Dude you just said wishy washy"

"And you just said dude."

"Touché. So that leaves Steve and Natasha as his favorites." Bruce nodded.

"Not Natasha at first, but he trusts her the most out of anyone. She's caring but tells it how it is you know. The big guy respects Steve. He also likes you." Jen looked at him surprised.

"Me? Why me? He doesn't know me." Bruce gave her a weird look. "Well ok he knows me but doesn't."

"Because your relentless but in a good way. You bring out the best in people. You make them softer. You've made things very interesting around here since you came."

"Good or bad interesting? Because it could go either way with me." Bruce chuckled and put his glasses back on.

"Good interesting, trust me. I know you haven't been here for long but it's been good. Everyone seems to be a bit happier."

"So I've become the buffer. That's good. I can't wait to see someone’s bad mood where I'll really have to be a buffer." Bruce smiled and bent back over his work. Jen sat there for a few minutes watching him quietly for another opening.

"So," she said drawing it out a little, "you got a special someone?" Bruce stopped and looked at her again.

"Weren't you here to get some write ups?"

"Yeah you’re doing it right now," Jen said motioning towards his papers. He sighed loudly. Well it seemed loud for the quiet lab.

"Where's Tony when you need him," Bruce muttered. Jen just kept leaning on the table looking at him. Bruce finally relented.

"Yes and no. There is but, we uh, kind of keep our distance from each other." Jen could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Oh," she said a little sad. "How come?"

"Well her dad tried to kill me."

"Oh yeah well that would do it, yeah."

"But I can't give her a life. You know kids and stuff. Think about it. I physically can't." That made Jen stop and think. She hadn't really thought about it like that before. She suddenly understood why Bruce always wanted to be by himself or not really be close to people.

"I'm sorry Bruce. I never really thought about that." He just kind of nodded and leaned back in his chair. "That's got to be hard."

"At first yeah but you get used to it. You come to terms with it over time. What about you?"

"What about me?" She knew where this was going. It was her own nosey fault.

"Someone special?" Jen shook her head

"Nah. I, uh, don't date anymore." Bruce gave her a quizzical look

"Why? You’re a great girl. Any guy would be lucky to have you." Jen just snorted as an answer. 

"I mean it Jen. Not to pry, but what's the deal?" Jen raised her eyebrows at Bruce saying 'what's the deal'. It was really cute.

"Just really bad experiences that's all."

"All of them?"

"Most of them. The last three were the worst. It went from shitty, to what the fuck, to just really really bad." Bruce gave a little chuckle and she knew it wasn't at her. It was at the description.

"So what was the shitty?" 

"He left me for his ex girlfriend." Bruce winced

"Ouch. The what the fuck?" 

"He was already married. And engaged to someone else besides me. Amongst other things. That's a long story I don't feel like diving into at the moment." Bruce nodded

"Wow ok. And the really really bad?" Jen chewed on her lip a little and looked at the floor. "If you really don't want to tell me it's ok. I can see it's probably bad and I can infer what happened." 

"It was just a lot of things a girl should never put up with." Bruce pursed his lips together. He got it. 

"Well I'm sorry you had to go through that Jen. No one should have to go through things like that." Jen gave him a sad, watery smile.

"Thanks Bruce. That's nice of you. Can I come meditate with you after lunch?" 

"Sure," Bruce said with a smile. "Can you actually meditate or is going to be like that time Clint tried with me?" 

"Oh my god," Jen said laughing, "how was he even allowed to do that with you? That's a terrible idea." Bruce laughed.

"Fury thought I'd be good after the battle of New York. To help him calm his mind. I think I wound up in therapy for it." Jen started laughing harder. Bruce smiled more and gave Jen his papers.

"Thanks Bruce." She got up and started to walk towards the door.

"Hey Jen," Bruce called to her. She stopped at the door and turned back to him. He gave her a small smile. "Don't let anybody hold you back ok? But especially don’t hold yourself back." She smiled and nodded, leaving to head back to Coulson's office. Halfway down the hall, she stopped and looked back at the lab.

What the hell did that mean?

>>\----->>  
Jen walked into Coulson's office and plopped down in a chair across from his desk. He didn't even look up.

"Oh good. First agent Barton and now you. How could this day get any better?"

"Aww I missed Barton? Where'd he go to?" Coulson actually stopped and looked up at her.

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" Jen rolled her eyes.

"Getting to know people remember? That's what you told me. I've already gotten Tony, Natasha, and Bruce. I have Barton, Thor, and Steve left. I'm on a roll with this." She gave Coulson a big grin and he rolled his eyes.

"Clint told me about you and Natasha's drinking party."

"Okay," Jen said leaning forward and pointing a finger at him, "it wasn't like that at all. Couple shots of vodka, some beer, some girl chat, which by the way she's terrible at."

"Yeah Barton couldn't believe you got her to do that. Pepper and Agent Hill have been trying to help her with that."

"So I was told. But I did get a good tidbit of info from her.” She had a mischievous grin and Coulson frowned.

“I don’t want to know.” Jen gave him a look of shock. Ok well mock shock.

“What! You can’t be serious! I can't give you that opening and you not take it!”

“Jen, I will not be baited to gossip with you. I’m at work remember.” Jen rolled her eyes and stood up.

“Fine, drinks at 7. Be ready. We gossip then secret agent man.” She walked out of the office and he sighed watching her go.


	14. Phil and Jen Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Jen bond. What exactly is their relationship anyway? Jen also picks who she gets to know better next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a 4 day weekend so I got to polish this one up and work on a bunch more. Yay!

At 7:15 they were seated in their favorite hole in the wall bar. Jen’s friend was bartending that night (she made sure to send a text to double check. It had been a while since visiting). Their drinks were already at “their seats” when they got in. 

“So you ready for this great information I have,” asked Jen with more glee in her voice than Coulson would’ve liked.

“You’re terrible at secrets. I don’t know why people tell you things.”

“Because they don’t know I’m terrible at secrets. And plus, getting to know people, remember? If they trust you, they tell you secrets.”

“So why are you telling me? I could care less.” That was sort of a lie. Coulson was just as nosey as Jen. He loved a good juicy secret but would never let anyone know that.

“Because you’re like, the gate keeper of secrets. Your secrets probably have secrets!”

“You sound like Tony,” muttered Coulson with an eye roll. “But I know you’re going to tell me any way…”

“Natasha has a crush on Steve,” Jen blurted out, interrupting his sentence.

“You sound way too excited about that. I’m a little concerned.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure it won’t get in the way of your man crush on him.” Coulson just glared in response. “Come on how perfect is that?”

“Why is it perfect?”

“Come on Phil! The hardened girl whose been through god knows what. The man out of time whose adorable ‘aw shucks’ attitude and rightiousness? It’s like a match made in heaven! Perfect balance!” Jen threw her hands in the air for emphasis on the perfect balance part, you know, to really drive that home.

“You think too much about these things,” said Coulson with slight smile. “How about you worry about your own love life.” Jen gave him the side eye as she drained her beer. Coulson waved to the bartender and pointed and got them two more.

“Well I don’t have a love life, remember? How about a social life first?”

“I would like to see you with a love life, but, deal,” said Coulson, sliding her a new drink. “What’s on for developing a social life?”

“Bruce asked me to a team thing at the end of the week. I was kind of suckered into it. I couldn’t say no to him. It’s almost as bad as Steve. So see, yay for me being social.” Coulson gave a small laugh.

“What are they doing? Their team nights are always usually fun. I always try to go if I can. Even Hill and Fury go sometimes. It’s only fitting you go.”

“Yeah Bruce kind of said something similar. Apparently Steve and Clint are cooking.”

“Steve is a really good cook. Clint isn’t bad but he could use some help though. He can really only make two things. But his chicken wings are to die for. Hopefully it’s a wing and beer night. The last time they had that, it was a great time.” Jen couldn’t help but mimic the smile Coulson had.

“You know me, I love a good wing. Sounds like you really like hanging out with them and having a social life yourself.”

“I know I don’t have much of one but I’m old. You are still young, get out there. Have fun still. Stop going to bed at ten every night.”

“Ok Mr. Nine pm every night.”

“Ha ha,” he deadpanned. “Oh yeah, before I forget, you have fire arms training tomorrow.”

“I don’t need fire arms training, you know this.”

“I do know, but the one in your Shield file expired. You need to qualify again. It’s been awhile. I tried to get Natasha to do it but we have a meeting with Fury and Hill so she can’t. She said she found someone else qualified to do it.”

“Maybe it’s Steve. I can make all kids of sex innuendos involving guns,” she said winking at Coulson. He raised his eyebrow at her.

“You do know he’s not some prude about sex right? He traveled with USO girls and was in the Army.”

“I know that but he’s so cute that he’s not fully adjusted to the bluntness of these times. He gets easily rattled. It’s almost as good as making people feel awkward.”

“Captain America is not a play thing.” Jen gave Coulson a devilish grin and he knew he was’t going to like what she was about to say.

“Oh but he would be such a good thing to play with. Imagine what you could teach him!” Coulson just face palmed as Jen laughed.

“Please stop. I don’t need to be hearing this.”

“I love making you feel awkward Phil. Besides, that is Natasha’s territory now. I value my life too much to mess with that.” 

“Speaking of which,” said Coulson, “you know why you haven’t really seen Barton around much right?”

“Wasn’t he at the Borgata?”

“Bogota. And you aren’t supposed to know that.”

“Oops,” she smiled innocently. 

“He was only there for two days. Natasha told him to back off after his drunken night hanging out with you and poured his heart out to her.”

“Seriously?” Jen said. “And he actually listened? I really didn’t take him seriously to be honest.”

“He usually always listens to Natasha. But she said if he wanted a chance he needed to take a step back and relax.”

“Oh good, and here I was thinking I was going to have to give him that talk myself. How do you even know about that?” He just looked at Jen. “You know what, never mind. I don’t want to know how you found out.” He just gave her a small smile.

“Just don’t sell yourself short okay?”

“Now you sound like Bruce this morning. It’s a work in progress okay?” Coulson just nodded.

“I know. This is good for you. Getting to know everyone and spending time with them. Get back to your old self.” Jen just let out a snort and gave him a half smile.

“I don’t know if that could ever happen to be honest. My old self. After everything….” she just sort of trailed off and stared at her half full beer instead.

“I know but I haven’t seen you this social in ages. Not to mention the amount of laughing and smiling you’ve done in the past month is more than what I saw all last year. I mean it Jen.”

“I know Phil, thank you. You’re always the best.” Coulson smiled at patted her shoulder, which is about the most affection he’d show anybody in public. ever. And people wondered where she got it from.

“So whose next on the list?”

“I don’t know. I feel like I could tackle Thor and Clint at the same time if we play video games. That could be fun.”

“That’s a terrible idea. Do you know how competitive they get? Besides, your terrible at video games.”

“I’m starting to believe you think I’m terrible at a lot of things.” He just smiled as his answer and she glared.

“Come on, finish your drink and lets go. It’s only Tuesday and we still have a full week of work ahead of us.” Jen rolled her eyes

“Yes task master”

>>\--->

The next morning Jen made sure to catch Clint and Thor at breakfast. And for once everyone was at the breakfast table when she got there.

“Hey guys! Oh waffles,” she said and got a plate. Everyone just had smiles on their faces watching Jen. “So Thor, Clint, tonight how about some video games?”

“Thats a terrible idea,” said Steve with a frown. Jen just gave him an unreadable look for a few seconds then turned back to Clint and Thor.

“Do you know how to play lady Jen?” It was so weird hearing Thor call her a lady. Mostly because really, she was only a lady when she had to be. She also usually tried to avoid those situations as much as possible.

“I do know how to play,” she said with a big grin. Jen looked at Clint who was giving her a skeptical once over.

“Sure,” said Clint. “What do you say Thor?”

“I say yes! It will be a fine match! Tell me Jen, have you ever played the Mario Kart?”

“Yes I have Thor but it’s been awhile. Lets play that tonight!” Thor had the biggest grin on his face. You would’ve thought he won the lottery.

“Terrible, terrible idea,” muttered Bruce.

“Oh my god, who made these waffles? Legit they’re so good.”

“I did,” said Steve with a smile.

“Man Phil wasn’t kidding, you can cook.”

“You talk about us with Coulson,” asked Clint cautiously.

“Of course I do. I mean he hired me for you guys didn’t he? We went out for drinks last night at our favorite place.”

“You and Phil have a favorite place? And you get drinks together?” asked Clint, a little surprised.

“Yeah it’s great.” They all kind of looked at each other and were a little confused. It sounded like Coulson and Jen had hung out before but they both had never said anything of that nature.

“Alright,” Jen said as she polished off the last of her food. “I need to jet. Got a meeting with Pepper with finance for most of the morning.”

“Do I have to go to that,” asked Tony, suddenly joining the conversation and tearing himself away from whatever he was doing on his tablet. 

“No you don’t. I wish I didn’t have to go to it. I’ll probably fall asleep.”

“I always fall asleep when the finance people talk. They’re so boring.”

“They’re finance, of course they’re boring.” Tony gave her a bright smile.

“If I wasn’t with Pepper and you weren’t already spoken for, I’d love you and be with you.”

“Goodbye Tony,” Jen said pointedly. “Clint, Thor, see you at 5:30!” They watched Jen go and then Bruce turned to look at Tony.

“Why is Jen already spoken for?” asked Bruce curiously. “She told me yesterday she didn’t date.”

“She doesn’t,” said Natasha who also just decided to join the conversation instead of observing. “But Clint has already laid claim to her for when she does,” she said, smirking at her partner.

“Aww Nat,” Clint whined. “Stop. I haven’t already laid claim to her.”

“Thanks for letting us know Legolas,” said Tony.

“I didn’t let you guys know anything alright. I said some things while I was drunk last month okay. But it’s fine. Jen doesn’t date so I haven’t laid claim, called dibs, whatever else you want to say about it. She isn’t interested.”

“I for one think brother Clint would pair well with Jen. They’re both fine friends and warriors alike. Although I have not seen lady Jen fight in person. I do know I am waiting for the day.”

“What do you mean Jen is a warrior?” asked Bruce curiously. “What do you know that we don’t?” Thor shrugged.

“She did not give me specifics and it was not my place to ask. I could feel it when we spent some time alone last month.”

“Interesting”, said Bruce. “Has anyone read or seen her file from Shield?” Everyone shook their heads no.

“Well, she has to have a file. Doesn’t everyone?” For once, everyone had to agree with Bruce. She had to have one. Didn’t she?


	15. Jen and Steve Bond Some More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen and Steve get to bond some more over guns and ice cream. We also get to know a little more about Jen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I had almost a week vacation and it was so enjoyable (well somewhat enjoyable. I had work related stuff happen when I wasn't even there. Sigh.) But I thought I'd punch out this chapter since it was basically all done and just needed some quick edits. I have progress reports to do for the next couple weeks so I'm hoping with the long weekend I can punch out at least one more for you lovelies before I have to focus on other things for a bit.

The next morning Jen went to her desk to drop everything off. As she passed Coulson’s office to head to the shooting range, he gave her look that clearly relayed ‘get your ass in gear’ so Jen moved a little quicker. When she stepped into the range, she was standing in front of Steve. In his uniform. Jen looked around confused.

“Uh hey Steve,” Jen said confused. “Not that I don’t love you but I’m confused. Did I go into the wrong range?” Steve smiled and shook his head.

“No you’re in the right one. Natasha asked me to do your arms evaluation since she couldn’t. We missed you at breakfast this morning.”

“Yeah sorry. Hung out with Coulson too late last night after the Nintendo. By the way, don’t play video games with Thor and Clint.” Steve smirked.

“Told you it was a bad idea.”

“It wasn’t terrible per say. It was definitely…..eye opening. That’s for sure. Man are they competitive.”

“Yeah. So you hang out with Coulson outside of work?”

“Uhhhh yeah,” Jen said a little uneasy. “Am not supposed to?”

“No, no you can. It’s just….” he stopped and had a slight hurt look on his face. 

“What Steve? Out with it. You have no poker face,” she said as she gave him an unimpressed look.

“Well why don’t you hang out with us like that?” Jen sighed and understood why Steve was a little upset.

“I’m in the process. Bruce wants me to come to your little team food thing this weekend.” Steve smiled and his face seemed to light up.

“Oh are you coming?” Jen nodded and Steve’s smile got bigger. “That’s great Jen! I’m so happy you’ll be hanging out with us in a team aspect. “ Jen smiled at Steve’s enthusiasm. She didn’t understand why he was so excited but she took it as a good sign.

“Just be gentle ok? It’s been a while since I’ve had a social life ok?” Steve smiled and nodded.

“Deal. So weapons qualification. You ready?” Jen smile and nodded.

“Let’s do this Captain.”

Steve started to explain the all the weapons and what they were going to do. And then it clicked with Jen. None of them knew that Jen actually knew how to shoot. And she was a damn good shot at that too. But Steve was so excited to be teaching Jen that she couldn’t shoot the wind out of his sails. So she went along with all of it. At the end when he finally let her shoot she made sure to miss on purpose a few times which wasn’t easy to do. When they were finally done after two hours, he pulled the target close and examined it. He gave her tips and tricks but declared that she passed the firearms qualifications. She decided to take the opportunity of hanging out with Steve a little longer.

Because really, who wouldn’t want to hang out with Captain America longer.

“So since I passed lets celebrate. Ice cream. My treat lets go.” Steve looked a little surprised at her offer.

“Oh, um, that sounds great but i should probably check with Coulson or someone first to make sure its ok.” Jen rolled her eyes. Such a rule follower.

“Just blame it on me. Seriously. I’ve been blamed for a lot worse things that I’ve actually done. Go get changed out of your uniform into real people clothes and lets do this.” He gave her a smile and agreed, going to change. When he came back out in street clothes Jen gave him a big smile.

“So much better,” Steve looked down and frowned.

“You don’t like the uniform?” he asked. She smiled and hooked her arm through his, half dragging him down the hall. He was a little surprised at the contact but let her drag him down the hall.

“Of course I do. Honey every lady loves a man in uniform, especially yours. However, I prefer the out of uniform Steve. He’s a lot less of a hard ass.” She smiled and winked and he started to laugh. Although Jen wouldn’t lie if she said she wanted to see him in something other than khaki pants and button ups.

“I supposed your right,” he said with a sheepish smile. “But shouldn’t I be treating you since you’re the one that passed?” Jen looked thoughtful for a minute before answering.

“True, but I wasn’t expecting anything so that’s sort of not fair. Besides, you need to get out more. I know you don’t get out much.”

“No I don’t. It’s hard getting out. I tend to think about how things used to be. Then I sit inside for too long and get depressed.” Jen frowned thinking about Steve sitting all alone somewhere.

“Yeah I know you get depressed. I’ve seen the write ups of some of your battles and I’ve got to say, that reckless behavior needs to go.” Steve frowned looking at her as they walked out of Shield and down the street.

“What do you mean? I don’t have reckless behavior. Tony has reckless behavior.”

“Ok, yes and no. Tony of course is reckless and is willing to admit to it. However, have you notice its not as much as it used to be? It’s because he’s got people like you, the team, and Pepper now. He’s not dying from the reactor. You, my friend, are reckless in battle. Making calls that put yourself not only on deaths door but jumping right into things?”

“It’s really not…”

“Dude,” said Jen looking at him in the eyes and interrupting him. “I have a degree in therapy and worked with people who have depression, ptsd, substance abuse issues. I have seen it all. I have seen the seedy underbelly of society. You my friend need to stop being so reckless in battle. When you go to battle you sometimes act like it’s a suicide mission. You have people that care about you.”

“Yeah I guess,” said Steve, not sounding very convinced. “I mean, I know I have people who care about me but…”

“And to be honest” Jen said cutting him off, “I would be really upset if you were gone. Some people might not notice but I would.” Steve looked at her rather surprised.

“I didn’t know I mean that much to you Jen.” Jen shrugged trying to play cool. She couldn’t let him know her grandfather and uncle had unhealthy obsessions with Steve that was translated to her as she grew up. 

“Listen, I know what its like to loose a lot to death. My grandparents raised me and when they died, I felt like I lost everything. I just felt like I was moving along, not actually living because I felt like I was alone.”

“Yeah but you said you have an uncle didn’t you?” Jen nodded

“Yes but he has a very important higher up job so he couldn’t stay around long. I mean he did what he could but he also felt I was an adult and needed to step up and be one. Then I didn’t surround myself with the best people and other personal stuff happened….” Jen trailed off as they stopped in front of the ice cream place. They went inside and ordered and Jen paid before Steve could. She gave him a triumphant smile and he just rolled his eyes. They sat down in a booth together and Jen decided to finish what she was saying before. It couldn’t hurt. And it was Steve. So she grabbed his hand across the table to get his attention. You know for extra measure.

“Look all I’m saying is I know what depression looks like and feels like. I’ve been there. I’ve been to hell and back and so have you. But I learned a valuable lesson while I was down, trying to figure out how to get up. That is being sad and depressed and sheltering yourself only does more damage. Getting out there, facing your demons and surrounding yourself with those that need you and support you is the way to break out of it. Feeling sorry for yourself or that you deserve something that you don’t or wasn’t your fault is no way to live. Feeling like you want to end it all is no way to live. You have something to live for. So make plans. Go out. Make friends and be friends with people. You have a purpose here Steve, I promise you that.”

“Wow…thats…yeah. I get what your saying.” He really didn’t know what else to say really. He got what she was saying but he also realized how much she was sharing with him personally without actually being specific about anything that happened to her.

“And I’m always here. I know how your feeling. You can always call me and I can help anyway I can. If that means listening or getting you out, I’m here.” Steve smiled across the table at her.

“Thanks Jen. That means a lot to me, those things you said. I know it wasn’t easy for you. It’s helpful having the team but sometimes you need someone whose….”

“Not,” Jen said smiling. “An outsider. I get it.” Steve frowned.

“I wouldn’t say your an outsider.”

“Well I’m not a superhero. I may not be as broken as all of you, or even in the same way, but I’m broken too Steve. You just don’t know how and why.”

“But you seem like your fairing well,” said Steve. “Or is that just a front?” Jen smiled at him for a few seconds then sighed, leaning back against the seat.

“Some days its a front. We all have our good and bad days. My days are mostly good now. But I still have my times or moments when I’m not ok. I can get very depressed. I usually fold in on myself and get really quiet and sheltered, avoiding people. I still don’t know how to always ask for help when I feel that way. Its always a work in progress.”

“Well I’m here for you too if you ever need it,” he said sincerely. “I see you as a fun and outgoing person. Its hard to imagine you quiet and avoiding people.”

“It happens don’t worry,” she said smiling. “But its better now. I’m trying really hard to be better.”

“I think your great,” said Steve. After a few minutes Steve smiled at her. “Hey so there’s a theater near here that plays old movies…” Jen gave him a wide grin as he stopped his sentence.

“Captain Steven Grant Rogers, are you asking me to play hooky from work to see a movie with you?” Steve didn’t answer but just gave her a wide grin back and shrugged his shoulders.

“Captain,” Jen said getting up, “I couldn’t think of a better reason to skip work.” Steve got up and they left to head to a movie, arm and arm together.


	16. Steve Is An Awesome Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the title says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for some reason it wouldn't let me post the last chapter and this one together. No idea why. It was supposed to be one long chapter. Maybe it's better this way?

When they got back to the office Jen was called into Coulson’s office. Steve frowned as they walked down the hallway.

“Steve its been a great day but right now I’m being called to the principal’s office so ill see you later ok?”

“No way,” said Steve, shaking his head. “I’m going in there with you.” Jen just rolled her eyes and pushed open the door to Coulson’s office.

“Jen come in,” he said. He looked up and saw Steve behind her. “Captain Rogers,” he said with a nod. They both walked in together and Steve shut the door.

“So about not coming back to work today…” Coulson started but Steve cut him off. Jen was a little shocked.

“Excuse me, Agent Coulson, but I need to apologize. It was my fault. We did her arms evaluation and after she passed she wanted to go for ice cream. It was so nice to get out with someone normal I suggested a movie. I should have known better. I would like to turn myself over for disciplinary action. Jen had nothing to do with it.” Coulson looked at Steve and his serious face then to Jen who had a serious face but he could see the smirk in her eyes. He just sighed.

“There’s no need Captain Rogers. Just let me know next time that your borrowing her for awhile. If you ever need her to get you out, she’s at your disposal. She loves tourist traps so there’s no one better than Jen.” Steve gave him a nod and glanced at Jen.

“Thank you sir, I appreciate the offer. I will make sure to take you up on the offer and next time the appropriate people will be contacted. I was just happy to get out that I didn’t think about contacting someone. My apologies again.” Jen was trying so hard not to let the smirk show on her face but Coulson knew her. He could feel it oozing out of her.

“No that’s ok. She knows better,” he said glancing at Jen then going back to Steve. “But I’m glad she was able to get you out. I hope it was enjoyable.”

“It was sir thank you,” he said. “We got to bond and really talk about some things. It was nice to hear about some of her struggles, even if she didn’t specifically speak about certain events. It was nice to hear about some of her experiences. It was helpful to put some things in perspective for me.” Coulson looked at Jen with a rather impressed look. For a few reasons.

“Well,” said Coulson, folding his hands on his desk. “I’m glad she was able to share some experiences that were helpful to you. She is very helpful with things, especially those of the emotional nature. It’s a strong suite of hers. However I do need her for some work for a few hours. I can return her to you after she is done if you’d like.” Steve looked at Coulson and then at Jen and felt like there was something going on. Like Coulson was trying to be a smart ass but professionally.

“Thank you for the offer Agent Coulson, however I already have other plans later tonight with some of the team members. But I will let you know if that changes.” Steve gave Coulson a polite smile. Jen was just screaming with glee internally at what was going on right now. Coulson pursed his lips together and nodded.

“Of course. If you’ll excuse me, I need to finish these emails before a meeting with Director Fury.” They both nodded and headed out the door. Steve walked with Jen to her desk who started to giggle with glee and wave her hands in excitement.

“Oh my god,” she practically yelled. “That was amazing. You were such a polite smart ass to him! I could kiss you right now. You also just got me out of some serious trouble. I owe you one.” Jen threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. He was a little surprised but got over it quickly and hugged her back.

“It was my pleasure,” he said pulling away. “And I’ll get you out of trouble any time.” He winked at her and she gave him a big smile.

“Your are the best Steve, really. I appreciated today a lot.” She sat down in her chair and he smiled back.

“Me too Jen. I’ll see you later ok?” She smiled and nodded. They waved to each other as he left, feeling slightly uneasy about some of the information she gave him that morning.

\-----

Jen managed to bang out more work than expected to make up for playing hooky with Steve. She was home by 7:30 and was in sweatpants and a sweatshirt when there was a knock at the door. She looked through the peep hole and rolled her eyes.

“Can’t yell at me,” she said opening the door to Coulson standing there with take out. “I got more work done than expected.”

“I know,” he said coming in and Jen shut the door behind him. “Maybe I should have you go out with Steve all the time.”

“Funny Phil,” she said sitting on the couch. Coulson unloaded all the take out onto the coffee table and Jen picked up the rice.

“So what exactly did you tell our favorite Captain about your past?”

“Nothing specific. Just you know I’m broken like they are. I still have problems with depression. Feeling sorry for yourself, wanting to end it all, blaming yourself for things that aren’t your fault are all ways to not live. Because i pointed out his reckless behavior.” Coulson gave her a small smile.

“You always hated that about him.”

“Of course I do. Especially now becoming friends with him. Wait. Am I friends with him?” Coulson rolled his eyes.

“Yes you’re friends with all of them. I wish you would get that through your head. How did he react to what you said?”

“Well I said no specific events, just general stuff. But he seemed to appreciate it. I hope he thinks twice about some things now.”

“Probably not,” said Coulson with a smirk. Jen sighed.

“Yeah your right. I just wished he’d realize he has something to live for. He has a purpose in life.” There was really nothing Coulson could say. He agreed with her. His silence was enough.

“Alright,” said Coulson picking up the remote. “Lets catch up on our shows.”

\-----

At the tower, Steve was staring into the neck of a beer bottle thinking about what Jen had said earlier in the day when Natasha walked in.

“I didn’t know you could be the brooding type,” she said getting her own beer and sitting down across from him. “I thought that was only for Clint.” Steve let out a little snort.

“Just thinking about some things Jen shared with me today. Some of it isn’t sitting well.” Natasha took a swig from her beer bottle as Steve did the same.

“What did she say,” Natasha asked frowning. It was never good if Steve was like this so it was something that was clearly not good.

“Am I reckless with making decisions in battle?” he asked not looking up at her but instead at his bottle. After a couple seconds he lifted his head and met her eyes. “Do I really act like I don’t have something to live for?” Natasha’s frown deepened.

“She said that to you?” 

“Yeah. So?” She sighed and looked at her own beer then eventually back at him.

“She has a point. You do act like that. Not always, but enough that at least I notice. And obviously she does too. But I feel like thats not just it though.”

“No its not. She…” but he was cut off by the sounds of Tony and Clint coming up the hallway.

“Listen I’m telling you,” they heard Tony say, “I’ll help you make those arrows. They’ll be ten times better than you making them.”

“Yeah I’ll think about it Stark. When you show me it that it won’t blow me up. Make a prototype and then I’ll really consider it.” 

“Deal!” said Tony as they walked into Steve’s kitchen. “Whats with the face Cap?” asked Tony as he grabbed a beer for him and Clint. “You look like your troubled.”

“He is,” said Natasha turning to face them. “Jen called him reckless and told him to stop acting like he doesn’t have something to live for.”

“She didn’t say it like that,” said Steve defensively. Both Tony and Clint gave him doubtful looks. “But more or less….yeah.”

“You are a little reckless but not as bad as me when i was dying. But lets face it, aren’t we all?” Natasha rolled her eyes as she looked at Clint who had just mimicked her eye roll.

“But there is more apparently,” said Natasha. 

“What else did she say Cap?” asked Clint leaning against the counter.

“She said that she suffers from depression still. That she’s been down. Hinted at possible suicide at some point. At least that’s what I took from what she said.” They all looked at Steve with various looks of surprise.

“Wait,” said Clint taking the beer away from his lips. “Our Jen. Happy, smiley, cursing Tony out Jen?” Tony glared at Clint.

“Yeah. She said she’s usually good but sometimes they way she acts is a front for how she’s really feeling. She said if she’s depressed she becomes reserved, pulls back from people. Shuts herself up”

“Interesting,” said natahsa, sitting back against the back of the chair and folding her arms across her chest. “There was a day a couple weeks ago I got the feeling she was depressed. She just wasn’t acting right. She was just really moody and angry. Really snippy.”

“Maybe it was her time of the month,” said Tony with a smirk. Natasha glared at him as Steve and Clint rolled their eyes.

“No that wasn’t it. I didn’t know what it was but she was really standoffish. It wasn’t normal from what I’ve seen with her.”

“Maybe that was it,” said Steve. “She said things that made a lot of sense. No offense to you guys, but it was nice to hear things like that from someone who is somewhat normal.”

“Understandable,” said Tony. “But she didn’t elude to anything about her life?” Steve shook his head.

“Just that her grandparents raised her. She has an uncle but he wasn’t really around much after they passed because of his job and felt Jen needed to be an adult. She did say she surrounded herself with not good people and had a lot of personal stuff happen to her.”

“No specifics?” asked tony. Steve shook his head again.

“I already told you, no she didn’t. I didn’t push it either. I felt privileged she gave me all that.”

“Rightly so,” said Natasha. “She’s not one for sharing much with anyone. Anything else that struck you?”

“Yeah,” he said looking up at the group. “She linked her arms with me going out today. And she hugged me. A big strong hug”

“Stop,” said Clint. “She hugged you? Man she must really like you.” Steve glared at Clint who smirked.

“What are you talking about arrow boy, she kissed you on the cheek.” Clint waved his beer in the air and made a doubtful face.

“Yeah yeah,” he said. “But I feel like the hug and linking arms is something bigger. Maybe she has a crush on you,” said Clint giving Natasha the side eye. She just rolled her eyes.

“Maybe she just trusts me,” he doubtfully. “We had a connection.”

“You had a connection? That’s so cheesy, even for you Cap,” mocked Tony. “But we should see if we can dig anything up on her.”

“No,” said steve with finality. “If she wants to tell us, she should. We shouldn’t be snooping. I feel like she’ll tell us when she’s ready.” Tony sighed.

“Fine Cap. You take all the fun out of things you know that?” Steve just smiled at Tony and Clint and Natasha agreed with both of them on both terms.


	17. Jen Trusts Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen is clearly trusting Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos everyone! Everything is winding down for the year so hopefully this summer I'll have lots more time to write. I've budgeted it into my workload for the summer.

On Tuesday, there was a publicity meeting at Shield for the Avengers. Jen sat with all the Avengers and Fury was at the front of the table with Coulson.

“So we’re at the end of spring tv and I know Jen is excited for crazy show finales,” he looked at her and she gave a big smile and thumbs up which made him slightly smile. “It also means time for some last minute tv interviews." Everyone at the table groaned.

“So on Thursday, Steve is going on The Chew. Jen your going with him." A loud "yes" came from her and she threw her arms in the air with a big smile. They all looked at her and she quickly put her hands in her lap and coughed.

“Of course, yes sir. I would be happy to accompany him to his interview sir." Fury and Coulson just smirked at her. “What time does he need to be there?'

"8 am. I know you'll take care of him." Jen nodded.

“We are mulling over other interviews. Theres always a high demand for all of you. Mostly to talk about your reputations for killing for damaging things." Fury glanced around at everyone who were a little uncomfortable.

“How about saving people?" said Tony. “What about the time I put a nuke in the sky?" Everyone rolled there eyes. Jen leaned over to Clint who was sitting on her right.

“Does he always bring that up?" Clint nodded and leaned in to Jen a little bit.

“Its really annoying isn't it?" Jen nodded in agreement and sat up straight again before she got in trouble. Fury and Coulson decided to just breeze over Tony’s question. 

“We will let you know what interviews will be next. We figure send Steve out first because everyone loves him and he's pretty good about not starting controversy." Everyone gave Tony a pointed look.

“What?" he said. “That’s not always my fault you know.”

“Everyone dismissed," said Fury. Everyone left and Jen couldn't wait until Thursday.

>\---->

“How was your thing today?” asked Tony as Steve came into the kitchen. “We saw it on tv. You did pretty well. Keeping it boring and controversy free,” said Tony with a thumbs up. Steve just rolled his eyes.

“It was good. Got to learn about Jen a lot actually." He went in the fridge for a bottle of water. “It was really nice. And really sad.” Tony looked at him with a skeptical look then went back to his tablet.

“What do you mean you got to learn about her? Didn’t you just learn about her the other day?” asked Tony. He was a little skeptical on what that meant. He also was a little annoyed Jen opened up to Steve. Twice.

“You know. Talked about where she was from, lived. Family. That sort of thing." Tony looked up from his tablet. 

“Wait what? She actually gave you personal information?" Just then Clint and Natasha walked in from a work out.

“What’s going on? Why does Stark have that stupid look on his face?" asked Natasha. Clint just snorted at Natasha’s question.

“Tony is upset because Jen talked to me about herself and not him first." Tony pouted.

“Didn’t she do that the other day though?” asked Natasha.

“That’s what I said,” said Tony, turning to her. “But apparently she gave him real personal information.”

“Wait,” said Clint, “She actually gave you information about her?" He was a little surprised. He glanced at Natasha who seemed to be thinking the same thing as him. 

“Yeah. She was born in Wisconsin. Lived in outside of Boston, New York, Philadelphia, Delaware. Back here. Oh and DC too. I almost forgot that one.”

“Stop," said Clint holding up a hand. “Wisconsin? Did she say where in Wisconsin?" Clint asked as he glanced at Natasha. Steve shook his head.

“No it was a touchy subject. Said she was raised by her grandparents there. They're no longer around. But apparently there is an uncle somewhere close to here that she stays in touch with. never spent summers at home. Don't know where. Just some of the same stuff she said the other day. Nothing really new or real specific other than where she lived.”

“You have lousy intel skills," said Tony. “Next time I'm sending Natasha in for info." Steve just ignored Tony and kept talking.

“Talked about my life. Before the ice. After. She was here during the Battle of New York you know."

“She was?" asked Clint. 

“She was at work. Said everyone survived. She got lots of work from it though. Lots of referrals for clients needing therapy.”

“Yeah lots of us needed therapy after that,” said Clint sarcastically. They saw Steve’s face change a little.

“She also lost everything in the battle. Her apartment building came down,” he said sadly. He hesitated the rest but Tony could see there was more.

“What,” said Tony impatiently. “Out with it Steve. I can see you have more you’re not sharing with the class.” Steve sighed and looked down at his water.

“Her fiance died in the attack. So did her cat.” There was a sad silence that filled the room. No one was without loss that day. Natasha and Clint especially knew a lot of people that died. Clint still held onto some guilt with the attack. He could feel that guilt creeping back into his gut as soon as Steve said what he did.

“What,” said Tony, catching everyone’s attention again. “Really? Did she apply for help from my foundation?” Steve shrugged.

“Don’t know, didn’t ask and she didn’t say. She especially didn’t want to talk about her fiancé or cat. She did say something else that interesting though.”

“That was?” asked Natasha.

“That she rebuilt her life and then someone ripped it down emotionally and she had to rebuild it again.”

“I wonder what….” started Tony and then Coulson walked in.

“It means someone hurt her and then she built walls not only to physically protect her, but also emotionally,” he said cutting Tony off. “It also wasn’t just emotionally someone hurt her. I would appreciate it if you didn’t give her a reason to build those walls any higher thank you. She’s difficult enough to deal with.” They were a littler surprised at Coulson’s frankness about Jen. It was really the first time he addressed anything about her to them other than when she first started.

“And tearing them down?” asked Natasha curiously. Coulson snickered.

“Good luck with that. If it happens, let me know. I’ll make sure you get some sort of prize.”

“I don’t know,” said Steve leaning against the counter. “I feel like she’s starting to break them down. I mean she kissed Clint on the cheek like a month ago. We linked arms. She hugged me. Hell, she told me about some of her upbringing and the Battle of New York.”

“Language,” said Tony with a smirk. Steve just gave him a dirty look.

“Yeah,” said Coulson. “Has she really done anything since? Linking arms is nothing. A hug? Eh sort of . She’s not a hugger so if you get her to hug you, thats slightly impressive. A kiss though? That’s a big deal for her. So again, has she done anything like that since?” They all looked at each other then back at Coulson. “Yeah that’s what I thought. From me to you, heres something you need to know about Jen. She’s been through a lot. Those walls are there on purpose and I don’t blame her. The minute she lets it down just a little, like giving Clint a kiss, she realizes what she did, freaks out, and builds the wall back up. But she builds it up higher and thicker than before, making it even harder to reach her. “

“So you know what happened to her,” asked Tony a little surprised. “How did you find out?”

“I do and it’s none of your business and before you ask, no I won’t tell you. It’s not my place to do so. When Jen feels comfortable, she’ll tell you.” 

“Will she ever feel that comfortable?” asked Natasha. Not that she didn’t believe people could change, but it seemed hard to believe that at this point Jen would let them in.

“I believe she will,” answered Coulson honestly. “She’s already opened up to Steve a little. That’s the first step. You need to take baby steps with her. She’s had very few people in her life that didn’t leave her, on purpose or not. She’s had too many people take advantage of her. Baby steps work best with her. Show her that you trust her and that she can trust you. Trust is her biggest issue with people and the thing she holds in high value.”

“It seems like she really trust you,” said Clint. “You hang out with her outside of work. She must trust you on some level. She won’t even do that with us.”

“Yes we hang out after work. She told me she was coming to your thing on Friday.”

“I think we should make it Saturday,” said Tony. “Apparently I have a dinner on Friday night for something I could care less about.” Everyone rolled their eyes. 

“Look,” Coulson said with a sigh. “She had an easy childhood but her adulthood has been rough.”

“Like her fiancé?” asked Clint. He hoped he didn’t sound as annoyed as he was. He knew it was a little jealousy and it was stupid. Coulson pursed his lips together.

“What did she tell you?” he asked. Everyone thought he seemed to holding his breath.

“That he died in the Battle of New York. And her cat.” They noticed Coulson let out a small breath he had been holding.

“Yes that. She loved that man with all her heart. They were perfect for each other. I know it still bothers her. And that cat I swear she loved more than her man. That fat thing could be so mean to others but they adored each other.”

“No offense sir, but it seemed like she hasn’t really coped with a lot.” Coulson raised his eyebrows as if to say you either.

“She hasn’t. She doesn’t like to talk about things and be vulnerable. She wasn’t raised that way. Her therapist has helped her a little but she’s stubborn.”

“She see’s a therapist,” asked Natasha surprised. She never would’ve guessed Jen sees one.

“Yes she does and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell her I told you that.”

“Well most of us here see one too,” said Steve.

“Yes but she actually enjoys going to her therapist. Don’t ruin it for her. 

“She’s so weird,” said Tony, scrunching up his face. “But fine we won’t say anything. Anything we can do to make her want to tell her stuff to us.”

“Not really,” said Coulson shaking his head. “It needs to be on her terms. Like I said, she’s already telling someone something so that’s a good sign. Just give her a reason to trust you. Thats all.” They all nodded in agreement. That was something they could all do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
